Love never dies
by Kim-blanca
Summary: Sasuke se entera que su hermano se suicidó por una mujer. Busca a la culpable para vengarse. La información que tiene es que la mujer es hermosa y su apellido comienza con U. Llega a una casa donde se hospedan dos chicas, impresionado por la belleza de Sakura y supone que fue la culpable. Naruto está enamorado de Sakura. Hinata ama a Naruto y le dice que Sakura fue amante de itachi
1. Capítulo 01

" **Love never dies"**

 _(El amor nunca muere)_

 **Resumen:**

 _Sasuke Uchiha, se entera que su hermano Itachi se suicidó por la traición de una mujer. Lleno de ira y rencor, promete buscar a la culpable para vengarse. La única información que tiene es que la mujer es muy bella y su apellido comienza con "U". En la ciudad, Sasuke llega a una casa donde se hospedan dos jóvenes, Sakura y Hinata, que viven con sus tíos adoptivos y su primo Naruto. Queda muy impresionado con la belleza de Sakura y supone que ella fue la culpable. Naruto está enamorado de Sakura. Hinata ama a Naruto y le dice que Sakura fue amante de Itachi Uchiha y lo abandonó cuando se enteró que él era más rico que Itachi. Sasuke escuchó la conversación y decide vivir una mentira para hacer pagar a Sakura, que se ha enamorado de él. Sakura y Sasuke se casan y éste se la lleva a la Isla Sado donde la desprecia y maltrata, le confiesa que se casó con ella para vengar la muerte de su hermano y le muestra la única prueba que tiene, un pañuelo con la letra U bordada. Sakura le dice que ella le probará que es inocente, huye y regresa a la ciudad._

Basado en el libro "La Mentira" de Caridad Bravo y los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CAPITULO 01:**

La fuerte corriente del mar, un camino inestable, el fuerte sol alumbraba a los hombres que remaban deseando llegar al puerto de la isla sado, donde su destino es llegar a Kuninaka. La fina piragua, larga y estrecha como la hoja de una espada, remonta lentamente la orilla de Sado, al golpe rítmico de los seis remos que la impulsan...

― ¡Arriba!... ¡Arriba!... ¡Arriba!...

Seis torsos morenos claros se inclinan sudorosos para volver a alzarse tensos por el esfuerzo, mientras las anchas paletas de madera se hunden en las aguas azules...

― ¡Arriba!... ¡Arriba!... ¡Arriba!...

El hombre cuya voz dirige a los remeros, marcándoles el ritmo, es un pescador japonés de la raza ainu, alto, macizo, recio, como tallado en caoba vieja... A su voz, los galeotes parecen reanimarse a realizar el mayor esfuerzo y sus ojos marrones oscuros, buscan la aprobación del hombre blanco, sentado justamente en el medio de la piragua, con el casco de corcho sobre la nuca y la mirada inquieta recorriendo las márgenes de la isla donde se amontona la selva, que se podría observar a los lejos...

― ¿Cuando llegaremos al poblado ese?...

― Los hombres están remando bien, jefe, pero la corriente es fuerte.

― Te he preguntado cuando llegaremos...

― Hoy jefe; si no nos agarra la tormenta.

Aquel hombre miraba la isla que aún parecía lejos, observando el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, como interrogando a las nubes negras que amenaza de lluvias y truenos...

― Hace dos días que estoy de viaje. Y tenemos un día remando para llegar a la isla que parece no acabarse nunca...

― No es igual ir de la isla a la ciudad, que la ciudad a la isla; hay que tener paciencia, jefe.

― Paciencia... ¡paciencia!...

El hombre blanco ha apretado los labios como para contener la emoción dolorosa que le embarga mientras su mano inquieta oprime aquella carta doblada en el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sus ojos vuelven a recorrer el litoral oscuro y azul que se veía a lo lejos de la isla, mientras el ainu responde.

― Contrataste mi barca para llevarte a isla Sado y a isla Sado te llevo.

― ¿Alguien de isla Sado puede llevarme hasta Kuninaka?, isla Sado solo es el camino para llegar a mi destino.

― Claro que si jefe, Kuninaka es el pueblito que esta dentro de la isla Sado.

― ¡Es allí!... ¿En aquellas casas que se ven por los alrededores?...

― No, jefe. Kuninaka todavía esta lejos, mucho más lejos...

― ¡En el fin del mundo por lo que veo!

En el fin del mundo, Sado pertenece a la prefectura de Niigata al norte de Japón. Se llega a la isla por avión, o por ferry. Kuninaka, y es la zona más poblada. Se encuentran más de 8 pueblitos pequeños, con todos los servicios: médicos, policía, bomberos, mercados, librería, escuelas, etc. La gente viaja en bicicleta, o a veces en automóvil. En Kuninaka también hay extensas plantaciones frutales de kaki, y campos de arroz. Antes la isla estaba llena de mineros, de buscadores de oro, de aventureros ansiosos de jugarse la vida, de desesperados; en guerra abierta con el universo... Así se presentaban los ojos de los hombres que llegaban.

― Llegamos, jefe... Aquí es Isla Sado.

Sasuke Uchiha no ha aguardado un instante para saltar a las mal unidas tablas del muelle, aspirando, como si el aire le faltara. Es un hombre alto, delgado, musculoso, de ancha espalda y puños recios. Cabello azabache, un par de mechones lacios le cae sobre la frente; los ojos negros, que entrecierran como para adquirir mayor fuerza; por la camisa de lino entreabierta se ve el ancho pecho de atleta, y sacude las piernas largas y ágiles, torturadas por la inmovilidad de la piragua durante el viaje...

― ¿Qué te debo?

― Lo convenido, jefe, y lo que sea tu voluntad para el aguardiente de los chicos que han remado bien.

― Toma, coge tu dinero y el resto para ellos...

― Que Dios te ayude, jefe.

― Espera... ¿Sabrías decirme donde vive Itachi Uchiha?...

― Traigo y llevo carga de estos muelles, desde hace años, jefe; pero no bajo nunca a Isla Sado. ¿Por qué no preguntas en la taberna?...

El Ainu ha vuelto a saltar a la piragua, haciendo una seña a los remeros, indiferentes al gesto de Sasuke Uchiha, que extiende la mano como queriendo detenerlos...

―¡Arriba!...

La lancha se aleja. Sin mirar al hombre cuyo rostro parece más sombrío en aquel momento. Aquel Ainu enigmático e indiferente era un compañero para él... Ahora se vuelve para mirar al pueblo con una horrible sensación de absoluta soledad. Apenas puede dársele ese noble a los barracones diseminado a la orilla de la isla, a las dos docenas de casas que se amontonan en el centro, la plaza publica, tiendas de abarrotes, una iglesia católica y una taberna llena de personas alcoholizadas ubicadas en el centro de la isla.

― Isla Sado...

Tras vacilar un instante ha ido hacia la taberna y otra vez sus dedos estrujan la carta doblada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como pidiéndole los remedios necesarios para responder al ruego que hay en ella...

― ¿Podría informarme alguien donde vive Itachi Uchiha?...

Todos los ojos se han clavado con estupor en el recién llegado, como si no le comprendieran; pero algunos señalan al hombre que ocupa el centro del grupo; un noble alto, musculoso, delgado, cabello grisáceo, su aspecto de alcohólico, que arrebata más que tomar la botella que le acerca el cantinero.

― ¿Es usted el que puede informarme, señor...?

― Kakashi... Kakashi Hatake es mi nombre. Y no tengo porque informar de nada a nadie. Probablemente no buscara usted a Itachi para nada bueno.

― Si lo conoce le ruego que me informe. Acabo de llegar a Isla Sado, vengo desde Europa 2 días de viaje, solo por verle. El Ainu que me trajo me aconsejó que preguntara en la taberna.

― Ya se acabaron los buenos tiempos en que Itachi compartía su whisky con nosotros. Siga su camino...y pregunte en otra parte. Aquí no nos importa lo que le pasa a usted.

Una ira súbita descompone el rostro del extranjero pero antes de que acudan a sus labios las palabras, la actitud violenta con la que iba hacia los borrachos, fue detenida por una mano firme y suave que le ha sujetado por el brazo...

― ¿Quiere usted venir conmigo, señor?...

― ¡hmp!...

― Le ruego que venga conmigo. Creo que puedo darle los informes que necesita. Itachi Uchiha le esperaba... Sígame...

Pocos pasos les han bastado para estar fuera de la taberna y Sasuke mira con extrañeza el chaleco cerrado, la chaqueta negra, el rostro pulcramente afeitado y los ojos serenos, claros y azules que se fijan con interés en él.

― Le vi bajar de la piragua...Y estaba en la puerta de la Iglesia cuando cruzó usted la plaza... ¿Será usted Sasuke Uchiha?

― Exactamente... ¿Cómo sabe?...

Yo soy el sacerdote de esta iglesia católica que se encuentra en esta isla, también hace muchos años llegue aquí, me llamo Misora Sasaki y fui muy amigo de su hermano.

― ¿Fue?... ¿Quiere decir que no lo es ahora?... Sin embargo...

― Lo llevaré a la casa de su hermano después que hayamos hablado y haya descansado unos momentos; se le ve muy fatigado, amigo mío. Venga conmigo... Vivo aquí, junto a la Iglesia.

― No importa mi cansancio... Si sabe usted donde vive Itachi, indíquemelo, se lo ruego. Necesito verle enseguida; estoy seguro de que me espera desesperado...

― Ya no le espera... No pudo esperarle.

― ¿Qué dice?...

― Su hermano ha muerto.

Ante tal noticia Sasuke cae tambaleante al suelo, impactado, sin creer aquellas palabras que reverendo había mencionado, el único pensamiento que surgió fue... ¿Como?, ¿por qué?, ¿cuando?

― Beba, amigo mío... Beba un poco, se lo ruego, tranquilo. Un poco de whisky cae muy bien en momentos como este... Por la pena que demuestra, veo cuanta razón tenía el pobre Itachi en esperarlo, en confiar en usted, pensar que todo hubiera sido distinto para él si hubiera estado al lado suyo; pero por desgracia...

― ¡Llegue tarde!... ¡Llegue demasiado tarde!...Tardó demasiado en escribirme esta carta Itachi. Fueron inútiles todos mis esfuerzos... ¡Dios no quiso permitir que llegase!... ¡Dios parece que no mira hacia la tierra!...-. Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Sasuke, un dolor que sentía profundamente en su corazón.

― Cálmese, amigo mío... Comprendo su dolor; sé por Itachi lo que él significaba para usted...

― Era mi único hermano, Reverendo.

― Sé que fue más que un hermano para usted, él fue como un padre, ¿no es así?..., no obstante que él era mayor que usted, pocos años. Seis, ¿verdad?

― Si... Éramos hermanos, aunque no vivimos mucho tiempo juntos, es por eso que casi nadie sabe que tenía un hermano mayor.

― Itachi me habló largamente de eso durante los pocos días de nuestra amistad.

― ¿Pocos días?...

― No fuimos amigos, como usted comprenderá, mientras el frecuentaba la taberna. Kakashi, ese a quién se dirigió primero, fue su compañero inseparable durante los nueve largos meses que Itachi estuvo en Isla Sado. Pero dentro de Isla sado se encuentra un pequeño pueblo llamado Kuninaka, ahí encontró extensas plantaciones frutales y campos de arroz abandonados, con Kakashi paso días y noches bebiendo, festejando la restauración de esos campos de arroz.

― ¿Qué dice?... ¿Ese hombre era amigo de mi hermano?...

― Itachi no era el mismo que usted conoció seguramente, cambió mucho aquí, en este ambiente, y no deba culparlo demasiado por eso. Un gran dolor puede también cambiar al hombre más noble, cegarlo, enloquecerlo...

― ¿Un gran dolor?

Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a ponerse de pie. Su esplendida figura parece más alta, más recia, ante el comentario del Reverendo Misora Sasaki. Hay un temblor de angustia en sus labios y casi bruscamente rechaza el vaso que el pastor vuelve a ofrecerle.

― Perdóname, Reverendo; no deseo beber en estos mementos. Necesito toda la lucidez de mi espíritu, necesito que me diga usted la verdad...Un gran dolor, ha dicho usted... ¿Fue acaso un gran dolor lo que trajo a Itachi a Isla Sado? ¿Lo que lo apartó de su empleo, de sus amigos, de su carrera, de su vida feliz en Tokio?... ¡Siempre temí algo de esto!...

― Solo los ambiciosos vienen a lugares como este. Los que ambicionan riqueza, los campos de arroz valen mucho en este país, y eso todos lo saben, como Kakashi, y a mi me trajo la ambición de ganar almas para el cielo... Su hermano Itachi tuvo aquí la obsesión de la riqueza, buscó infatigablemente campos de arroz, plantaciones de frutas valiosas para poder exportar e importar en el mundo, todo eso que podría convertirle en millonario en pocos meses; pero lo dejó todo cuando llego aquella carta, la carta de aquella mujer...

― ¿Qué mujer era esa?... Acabe, Reverendo Misora, se lo suplico... Fue una mujer, ¿verdad?...

― Así creo. Una mujer que le hizo buscar la riqueza, que le hizo buscar después la muerte, al rechazarle cuando la había alcanzado...

― ¿Qué me está usted diciendo?... ¿Busco Itachi la muerte por su propia mano?...

― Los datos que tengo no están completos. Solo sé decirle que sabía que iba a morir, puesto que las escrituras como de la plantación, campos y maquinaria están a su nombre...

― ¿A nombre mío?...

― Todos los papeles están perfectamente en regla y en mi poder. Cuando se haya calmado, cuando se encuentre con fuerzas, le llevaré hasta Kuninaka, donde vivía su hermano, al norte de la isla Sado. No es demasiado lejos y aun están allí todas las cosas. En una nota pedía que las pusiera en sus manos.

― ¿Entonces mi hermano se ha suicidado?... ¡Mi hermano ha muerto por una mujer!... ¿Puedo saber su nombre, Reverendo?... ¿Quiere decírmelo ahora mismo?...

― Mi pobre amigo... Su nombre, el nombre de ella no lo sé. Sospecho que solo Itachi podría decirlo y se llevó su secreto a la tumba... Su hermano bebía espantosamente; tomaba luego medicinas y calmantes para aplacar sus nervios, píldoras, narcóticos..., ¡que se yo!... El hombre más fuerte no hubiera podido resistir y el llego al total agotamiento...

― ¡Es increíble!... ¡Increíble!...Un muchacho como Itachi que parecía tener toda la alegría de la vida... Solo porque me lo dice, porque usted me lo asegura, puedo creer que es verdad todo esto...

― En su carta, le decía algo, ¿no?...Me dijo que le había escrito y que tenía fe en que llegara para liberarlo, para arrancarlo de aquí, aún contra su voluntad si fuera preciso. Su hermano me hablo más de una vez de su energía y de su tranquilidad, Sasuke...

― ¿De qué sirven la energía y la tranquilidad contra lo que no tiene remedio?

― Sirven al menos para soportar mejor esta gran pena...

― Mis propios sentimientos no me preocupan, Reverendo; pero él... él...Todo fue extraño, incomprensible en su conducta desde que salió de Tokio. Me escribió una absurda carta en la que ni siquiera me decía hacia donde emprendía viaje...

― Tengo entendido que salió de la Capital sin rumbo fijo. En el tren conoció a Kakashi que fue quién le trajo aquí, quién le arrastro hasta Isla Sado y después a Kuninaka. Aquí vivió como un insensato mientras buscaba la riqueza, esa riqueza que anhelaba como una obsesión...

― ¡Para ella!... ¡Por una mujer que tenía un precio!... Dígame cuanto sepa, hábleme claramente, por favor, Reverendo... Piense que he cruzado el país entero para acercarme a él, que llegué con la esperanza de salvar a mi hermano del peligro de que me habla en esta carta, estas cuatro líneas de desesperación y de locura...y le hallo muerto, muerto de esa manera... ¡Es para volverme loco yo también!...

― Comprendo lo que siente; pero no puede hacer otra cosa que ensayar la virtud de la resignación y recoger su herencia...

― ¡Que me importa la herencia!... ¡Que me importa ese maldito campo y todo lo demás, que costó la vida a mi hermano!... Lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito es averiguar, saber... ¡Lléveme a casa de Itachi, Reverendo!...

― Por desgracia no puedo salir en este momento... Es en aquellas plantaciones que se ven a lo alto. El techo de pizarra que se ve a lo lejos fue su casa. Pero repito que seria preferible...

― Gracias por todo, Reverendo... Después nos veremos.

Se ha ido muy de prisa y una suave voz de mujer suena a espaldas del pastor.

― Reverendo Misora.

― ¡Eh!

En la puerta que separa su modesta sala de la iglesia, hay una joven de piel blanca, cuyos pies tratan de acercarse sin hacer ruido. Viste un short negro y una blusa de tirantes color lavanda, su cabello pelirrojo, además de un peinado inusual: su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que largo y liso en el izquierdo, sus ojos rojos, usa gafas marrones y zapatos con un poco de tacón.

― ¿Era el jefe nuevo, Reverendo?...

― Si.

― ¿El hermano del jefe Itachi?...

― Si.

― ¿Fue para allá?...

― Si. Pero no vayas tú a perturbarle... Quiere estar solo, necesita estar solo.

― Pero allí esta mi ropa... y mi cama. Y el amo Itachi me pagó un año de trabajo adelantado. Con lo que me dio compré estos collares. Yo debo pagarlos trabajando para él...

― Te agradecería mucho más que lo dejes en paz; al menos hasta mañana. Ya dispondrá él después lo que desee...

― ¿Viene a quedarse?...

― No sé nada, Karin.

― ¿Y va estar solo allá en la casa... sin que nadie le haga su comida?... Toda la casa esta desarreglada. Como usted echo las llaves y no me dejó entrar... ¿Cómo sabe que el amo nuevo no me quiere, reverendo?...

― Está bien, Karin... Se lo preguntaré más tarde, cuando vaya a buscarlo. Ahora ven conmigo. Te vendrá muy bien escuchar el sermón que voy a decir esta tarde...

En la cumbre de Kuninaka, única prominencia de terreno en la parte norte de la isla, se encuentra las plantaciones y campos más importantes de toda la isla y del país. Aunque por mucho tiempo estuvo abandonado, algunas partes de Kuninaka se encuentran un poco abandonadas, necesitando mantenimiento las tierras y maquinarias. Sasuke Camino hasta llegar a la casa, parecía un poco abandonado con un aspecto pobre, aquel en que el grueso techo de pizarra parece pesar sobre las despintadas paredes, es el que habitaba Itachi y cuya puerta abrió Sasuke Uchiha, cada instante sentía un dolor en el alma...

― ¿Y aquí vivía mi hermano?... ¡Aquí murió!... Aquí arrastró una vida miserable... ¿por culpa de quien?... ¿De quien?...

En un pequeño armario abierto de par en par, se amontonan los frascos; remedios contra la gripe, contra las fiebres, calmantes y contra las picaduras de insectos venenosos...

― Aquí más que vivir, enfermo, abandono... Aquí vio venir la muerte, o la busco el mismo, desesperado ya...

― Buenas tardes...

― ¡hmp!...

― Buenas tardes, señor... ¿Será usted el pariente que esperaba Itachi?...

― Seguramente, pero...

― Yo soy su vecina más próxima... Vivo a las afueras de la isla, entre Kuninaka y isla Sado, mi casa es aquella rosada... Soy la esposa del doctor Kakashi Hatake, me llamo Rin...

― ¡Ah!...

Venciendo su amargura, Sasuke Uchiha ha reparado con más atención en la mujer que entrara casi furtivamente. Es joven y no es fea, no obstante su gesto de cansancio y las pequeñas arrugas en su cara, su cabello castaño a la altura de sus hombros, y sus ojos color marrón mostrando su amabilidad, pero su mirada es triste, sus modales suaves, le han predispuesto en favor de la recién llegada.

― Me mira usted sorprendido.

― Se lo confieso. Nunca pensé que ese señor Kakashi estuviera casado, y menos con una dama.

― Oh... Su opinión es muy amable, aunque no para mi esposo, ciertamente.

― Si, es el quién la envía...

― Oh, no... Él todavía no ha regresado. Pero yo le vi subir desde el pueblo y por la ropa y el aire, no me pareció uno de los tantos buscadores de riquezas, sino algo distinto... Cuando vi que abría las puertas de la casa de Itachi y que entraba aquí, no me quedó duda de que se trataba de su hermano Sasuke de quién él tanto hablaba, y por fin me decidí a presentarme... De una manera bastante incorrecta, pero en fin... Aquí no es como en la ciudad. Esta vida es distinta...

― Y terrible para una mujer como usted, a lo que adivino.

― No puede usted imaginárselo. Por eso no hay que culpar demasiado a la novia de su hermano...

― ¿La novia de mi hermano?...

― Bueno...Usted sabrá toda la historia...

― No sé absolutamente nada. El Reverendo Misora, que es la única persona del pueblo con quién he hablado, apenas me ha podido dar datos muy vagos... Sé que mi hermano estaba enfermo, que hacía una vida infernal, que desesperado, tal vez hasta buscó la muerte por su propia mano... Y sé que todo eso fue con causa de una mujer. Una mujer a la que usted parece conocer.

― Oh, no... Solo por el retrato.

― ¿Qué retrato?

― El que estaba en aquel marco. Su hermano lo hizo pedazos aquella noche, cuando recibió la carta, y desde entonces no se ocupó más de nada.

Bebía y bebía como un loco... Llegaba al amanecer arrastrándose... Y aún mandaba a la chica a traerle más whisky de la taberna... Pero mi esposo y los peones siguieron trabajando en el lugar que él había indicado y así se siguió trabajando en la maquinaria.

― Me cuenta usted cosas increíbles...

― ¿Y no sabía usted nada de esto?...

― No. Mi hermano salió de Alemania, para vivir en Tokio para trabajar su carrera, para desempeñar un importante cargo... Nosotros nacimos en Tokio, pero nos criaron en Alemania, hasta que mi hermano decidió irse a Tokio a estudiar su carrera, y yo decidí quedarme en Alemania para estudiar.

― Su carrera...

― Mi hermano era abogado. ¿No lo sabía usted?...

― Nunca lo dijo.

― Una vez mi hermano Itachi comento, que llegó a ser el hombre de confianza de la millonaria Familia Uzumaki en Tokio... Un día abandonó su cargo; la sed de riqueza pareció enloquecerle.

― Una noche, hablando con mi esposo, muy bebidos ambos, le oí contar algo así... Él quería ser rico, su novia le había prometido esperarlo si lograba hacerse rico en un año; y el vino a Isla Sado, logro hacer comercio con ganado y agricultura por todo el mundo, exportando e importando a países importantes, estuvo entre los buscadores de campos de arroz de este pueblo Kuninaka; sufrió de fiebre, gripe... Mi esposo lo trajo a Isla Sado...

― Itachi lo sufrió todo, lo afrontó todo, por una miserable mujer a la que era preciso comprar con dinero... ¡Es inaudito, increíble!...

― Su propio hermano lo comprendía así, señor Sasuke Uchiha; pero aquella mujer le obsesionaba... Esperaba hacerla cambiar... Cuando llego la carta...

― Dos veces me ha hablado de esa carta... ¿La vio usted?... ¿La leyó?... ¿Supo exactamente lo que decía?...

― Decía que iba a casarse con otro... Uno que ya era millonario...

― ¡hmp!...

― Su hermano bebió como nunca aquella noche. Desde allá escuchaba sus gritos, el ruido que hacía al destrozar los muebles... Karin, la jovencita que le servía, llegó temblando a mi casa, dijo que su amo se había vuelto loco... Mi marido no estaba. Yo, con mucho miedo, me decidí acercarme. Su hermano estaba solo en medio de la sala, había destrozado el retrato de ella y lloraba como un niño sobre sus pedazos...

― ¡Es estúpido, desconcertante!...

― Él lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo... Comprendo su pena, el gran dolor que siente en este momento.

Ha callado impresionada por el dolor que refleja el viril semblante de Sasuke Uchiha, y queda silenciosa mirándole, mientras él inclina la cabeza tristemente, por unos segundos alzo desafiante, insensible de la desgracia...

― ¿Cómo era la mujer del retrato?...

― Muy hermosa, ciertamente... Una verdadera belleza. Un porte aristocrático, delicado, hasta cierto punto se comprende que tuviera miedo de compartir todos estos trabajos con usted. Para una muchacha de buena familia, educada en la capital, esto es peor que el infierno.

― Pero no vacilo en ordenar a él que se hundiera en este infierno...

― Cuando se ha nacido en la abundancia se tiene miedo de ser pobre.

― ¿Nunca dijo su nombre mi hermano?...

― Nunca... Era un perfecto caballero.

― ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?...

― Es indiscreto, pero tengo entendido que ella le había amado generosamente antes...

― ¿Quiere decir que había sido su amante?...

― Eso pienso... Son cosas muy delicadas; claro que yo no tengo la seguridad. Pero ese mismo secreto en que su hermano guardaba el nombre, aún cuando hubiera bebido hasta perder el sentido casi, indica algo, ¿verdad?..

― Su suposición es muy acertada... Y era lo único que le faltaba a la dama del retrato; ser además de todo, una mujer fácil... ¡MALDITA!...

― Señor Sasuke Uchiha...

― Perdóneme... Me exalto hasta no ser dueño de mis palabras. Pero le aseguro que...

― ¡Oh, mire usted!... El Reverendo...

El pastor llegaba en efecto a la puerta, grave y sereno como siempre.

― No se alarme, señora Hatake. Vine a buscar al señor Sasuke Uchiha por si quería pasar la noche en mi casa y hacerme el honor de acompañarme a la hora de la cena...

― Es usted muy amable; pero...

― Confío en que no va a rechazarme. Bajaremos juntos dentro de un rato...

― Reverendo... No crea que he venido por curiosidad...Yo...

― Kakashi Hatake salió de la taberna y no tardará mucho en llegar. Se disgustara si no la encuentra.

― ¿Salió ya?... Con permiso de ustedes entonces... Me voy más tranquila dejándole bien acompañado, señor Uchiha... Si puedo servirle en algo...

― Buenas tardes...

Se ha ido casi corriendo, mientras una sonrisa compasiva asoma a los labios del Reverendo.

― Espero que no haya molestado demasiado la visita de la señora Rin de Hatake... Es una buena mujer a quién él maltrata un poco, su esposo es un hombre muy impulsivo y frío, a veces puede estar tranquilo y otras veces con un humor terrible, aunque su esposa Rin es una mujer buena, noble, a veces habla cosas que no debería decir; pero...

― Ahora habló menos de lo que yo hubiera querido escuchar... Sus palabras y la de usted, solo me han dado la certeza de que todos ignoran el nombre de la mala mujer que destrozó la vida de mi hermano...

― ¿Y no le parece a usted que es mejor?... ¿Qué gana con alimentar rencores que le amarguen?...

― Por desgracia viven aunque la voluntad no les alimente.

― Lo mejor para usted sería ceder los derechos de su herencia algún Banco y terminar con todo esto. Le será muy fácil; la plantación y el campo son el fruto de una gran fortuna; tiene para vender y regalar...

― No me interesa la herencia. A ese dinero solo le encontraría un empleo digno: La venganza.

― ¡Por favor!... Está usted loco... ¿La venganza contra quien? ¿Contra una mujer cuyo nombre ignoramos?...

― No es un imposible averiguarlo. Se que era joven, que era hermosa, que pertenecía a la mejor sociedad de Tokio. Seguramente a la sociedad que frecuenta la casa de la millonaria Familia Uzumaki. Ese fue durante dos años el mundo de mi hermano... Parecía vivir feliz. Ella le daba esa falsa felicidad, ella lo acercó a la gloria para hundirle después en el infierno... ¿No cree usted que merece ser tratada de la misma manera?...

― Por favor, cálmese... Me da miedo su exaltación... Es una locura haber pensado en la venganza... Destrozará su propia vida, sin que pueda remediar nada de lo que ya ha ocurrido a Itachi.

― ¿Piensa usted que mi vida no está destrozada?... ¿Piensa que puedo vivir tranquilo después de todo esto?... ¿Que puedo gozar de este dinero?... No Reverendo Misora... Usted es de otra raza, de otra sangre... Se ha consagrado a un ministerio divino y no comprende lo que pasa por mi alma... Pero yo se que mi vida no tiene ya más que un objeto: cobrar esa deuda, castigar esa infamia...

― ¿Pero de que modo podrá justificarse?

― No lo sé.

― Su pretensión es absurda. Aunque sea como usted dice, de otra sangre y de otra raza; soy hombre y soy joven. He sentido la indignación de todo esto. Creo como usted, que un crimen como el de esa mujer debe ser castigado; pero dejo a Dios el cuidado de toda venganza, de todo castigo... Algún día su justicia le alcanzará; algún día llorara por todas las lágrimas que ha hecho derramar, algún día sufrirá lo que sufrió Itachi...

― Puede usted estar seguro de eso, Reverendo Misora.

― Deseche esas ideas que le hacen daño... Necesito verlo tranquilo para poner en sus manos muchas cosas que le pertenecen. En este maletín están los papeles de su hermano, algunas alhajas y un buen puñado de pepitas de oro puro; también tramites de la exportación que tuvo hace unos días, pero que ahora le pertenecen.

Ha abierto el pequeño maletín de cuero momentos antes saco de un armario. Los ojos de Sasuke resbalan indiferentes sobre los gruesos trozos de oro, se detienen tristemente un instante sobre el reloj y la sortija de su hermano, y ven al fin algo de que la mano se apodera al instante.

― Un pañuelo de encajes... De ella, si... ¡de ella!...

Lo ha estrujado con rabia. Es un pequeño cuadrángulo de seda, leve y lejanamente perfumado; y al borde mismo del encaje, una inicial que se clava en las pupilas de Sasuke Uchiha, como queriendo desafiarle. El Reverendo Misora se inclina, preguntando:

― ¿Qué es?

― Poca cosa...Un pañuelo de encajes, con aroma a sakuras. Una pequeña pista, pero sin embargo puede señalarme el camino de la venganza!...

 **Nota del Autor:**

 _ **Hola, espero comenten para saber simplemente que les parece esta nueva historia que estoy por comenzar, esta basado en el libro, no quiere decir que todo será exactamente igual. Sobre los personajes de Naruto trataré de que tengan la misma personalidad, estoy segura que esta historia le va agradar, se llevarán una gran sorpresa, esta historia es SasuSaku. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)**_


	2. Capítulo 02

**Hola, los dejo para que lean el capítulo 02. Espero les agrade como va girando la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 02:**

— Pero Naruto... ¿Quieres no decir más tonterías?... Me matas de risa con esos proyectos...

Son las seis de una esplendida tarde de mayo, los criados retiran los restos de la exquisita merienda y el impecable servicio de plata, mientras en la glorieta de cristal anexa a la terraza, dos chicas y un joven, charlan con la alegría, calma y confianza...

— Siempre te ríes de todos los proyectos de Naruto para trabajar. Haces mal en desanimarlo, Sakura...

— Sencillamente no creo que estoy desanimándolo de sus propósitos en el trabajo, y si me permito gastarle alguna broma es solamente para estimularlo. ¿Verdad que tú lo sabes y no me lo tomas a mal?

— Yo sé que siempre tienes razón, Sakura. Realmente no soy hombre de trabajo; amo demasiado la vida, la belleza, me gusta demasiado mirar el cielo, el mar... y los ojos de ciertas mujeres...

— ¡Halagador!

— Los admirables ojos de las mujeres de mi tierra. Soy el hombre que normalmente tiene que dar este sol y este clima, que no se hizo para extenuarse en el trabajo, para amontonar ambiciosamente lingotes de oro, sino para gozar de la vida aunque muchos se atrevan a reprochárnoslo.

— Sabes que pienso exactamente igual que tú; pero a Hinata la estamos escandalizando. Ella es una hormiguita que tiene por ideal de vida llenar con una ocupación cada instante.

— No tanto; pero aunque se burlen ustedes de mi, me gusta estar ocupada. Como soy pobre creo que debo aprender a bastarme de mi misma, y he leído siempre que la ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios.

— Puede ser; pero también es la madre de todos los refinamientos y de todas las exquisiteces... En la ociosidad soñamos, y creo que no hay nada mejor que los sueños, prima mía.

— ¡Bravo!... Así me gusta que defiendas nuestra causa.

— Naruto siempre defiende lo que tú quieres, y hace lo que tú mandas. Soy yo la que siempre esta de más...

— ¡Vamos, tonta!... ¿Vas a tomar una broma en serio?... Nadie critica tu dedicación; pero tenemos que justificar nuestra pereza.

— ¡Ay, Sakura!... Con ser tan bonita creo que ya has hecho bastante...

La llamada Sakura ha sonreído halagada, echando hacia atrás la hermosa cabeza de perfecto perfil helénico. Es realmente muy bella, llena de pasión, los ojos de su primo parecen demostrar. Los suaves cabellos rosados, largos y lacios, sus delineadas cejas y sus largas pestañas oscuras, de mirada ardiente color esmeralda, como el profundo color de las aguas claras y verdosas de las islas; las mejillas de una palidez mate y sana, y la boca jugosa, dulce y fresca como una esplendida y madura cereza. Todo en ella da una sensación de dominio, de fuego, de pasión; desde sus suaves movimientos, llenos de exquisita voluptuosidad, hasta la arrogante gracia que endereza su cabeza.

— Ser tan linda como Sakura debo ser un encanto...

— Tú también eres muy linda, Hinata.

Al volverse a Hinata, la expresión de Naruto Uzumaki ha cambiado. Es un gesto fraternal, tierno y afectuoso, como de hermano mayor, que se acentúa al ver ruborizarse el fino rostro de líneas exquisitas, porque Hinata Uzumaki, prima de Naruto y de Sakura, es también una lindísima chica; menuda, frágil, de grandes ojos perlados, su lacio y largo cabello negro, de boca breve y fina; tiene la elegancia y perfil como una muñeca de porcelana y el encanto angelical. A veces, por contraste extraño, pasa por sus ojos perlados un chispazo afilado, el destello de una voluntad, de una fuerza insospechable; pero casi inmediatamente los párpados sombreados de espesas pestañas, bajan ocultando aquella chispa hasta apagarla.

— Ya sé que no te gusto nada...

— Pero, nena, ¡que tontería!

— Me di cuenta desde el primer día que llegaste. Al mirar a Sakura quedaste deslumbrado...

— Bueno...

— Claro que no puedo culparte. Sakura es encantadora, y yo no valgo nada, casi nada...

— ¿Que estas diciendo, hija de mi alma?...

La señora Kushina Uzumaki ha aparecido bajo el arco que divide la esquina a la sala. Es una mujer alta, su cabellera larga roja, imponente, vestida con regia elegancia y una belleza notable. Su roja mirada pasa inquieta por el rostro de su hijo, resbala con frialdad sobre la espléndida figura de su sobrina Sakura, que se ha puesto de pie al verla entrar, para posarse luego con profunda ternura en la pelinegra Hinata, que como una niña corre a refugiarse en sus brazos.

— Yo no valgo nada, pero tú si me quieres, ¿verdad tía Kushina?...

— Te quiero y te queremos todos en esta casa, te apreciamos en todo lo que vales. No creo que haya nadie capaz de decírtelo contrario.

Su mirada se ha vuelto hostil al fijarse en Sakura, que sonrío brevemente resignada.

— Has sido tú, ¿verdad Sakura?, Seguramente empleaste con ella alguna de tus brusquedades, o de esas bromas de dudoso gusto que acostumbras usar. Demasiado conoces la sensibilidad de Hinata y como me molesta que le digan algo que pueda mortificarla.

— Estas siendo injusta, mamá. Sakura no ha hecho absolutamente nada, no ha dicho nada que pueda mortificar a nadie –protesta Naruto.

— Conozco más que tú a Sakura... Sé sus mañas...

— Con su permiso, tía... Si no me necesita me iré a mi cuarto.

— ¡Sakura!...

— ¡Déjala!...

— No, mama; no puedo dejarla. Le has hablado desagradablemente sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna razón. Era a mi a quién respondía Hinata cuando tu entraste... Con tu permiso, mamá.

— ¡Es el colmo!... Naruto... ¡Naruto!

— No le llames. No te disgustes con él, tía Kushina; no le digas nada, no quiero que por mi se mortifique nadie. A mi no me importa que los demás no me quieran... ¡Me quieres tú y con eso me basta!

— Sakura... quiero pedirte que perdones a mi madre...

— ¡Oh!...

Sakura se ha vuelto lentamente al escuchar muy cerca la voz de Naruto Uzumaki. Esta en el extremo de la gran terraza que da sobre los jardines, respirando al aire espeso, cargado de perfumes de sakuras de aquel atardecer de mayo, y aun parece más espléndidamente bella bajo el cielo azul, que en la rotonda de cristales; aunque hay una sombra de tristeza que vela sus grandes ojos verdes, profundos y ardientes.

— Te trato mal sin razón alguna.

— No te preocupes; ya estoy acostumbrada.

— ¿Que dices?...

— Nada que deba inquietarte, Naruto. En las simpatías y antipatías no se manda. Nunca tuve la suerte de agradar a tía Kushina...

— Es increíble. ¿Por que?

— Hinata fue siempre su preferida; desde aquella mañana en que huérfana a los diez años vino a comer el pan de este casa donde ya me daban a mi cobijo y abrigo...

— Nada más natural, mi padre era el mejor amigo de tu padre sr. Haruno; fueron camaradas y amigos desde niños. Al igual el padre de Hinata, el sr. Hyuga fue un amigo de mi padre, no tanto como el tuyo, pero lo fueron.

— Si. Lo he oído contar: su compañero de locuras y travesuras. Mi padre se arruinó porque quiso, según dicen... Tiró el dinero a manos llenas, vivió locamente, fue prodigo con su fortuna y con su vida, y murió a los treinta años en un duelo ridículo por una mujer vulgar...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?...

— Todo el mundo lo sabe en Tokio. La propia tía Kushina conto la historia más de una vez casi en mi presencia cuando yo era una niña.

— ¡Es imperdonable en mamá!...

— ¿Por que ha de ser imperdonable?... Ella no podía sospechar que mi precocidad adivinara sus medias palabras, sus alusiones veladas. Después de todo, aquellos fueron mis mejores años en esta casa.

— ¿Como?...

— Antes de que Hinata viniera, mi tía me quería más... Luego, claro, el contraste de su dulzura con mi brusquedad, de su diplomacia con mi franqueza agresiva, de su laboriosidad con mi pereza, de mi carácter violento y apasionado con el suyo apacible y suave...es natural que mi tía eligiera a la criatura dócil y mansa que se plegaba a sus caprichos sin una protesta, prefiriéndola a la rebelde y audaz que mi padre me había enseñado a ser. ¿Que quieres?... Tengo muchos defectos y tía Kushina no quiere perdonármelos...

— A mi me pareces encantadora... Maravillosa, ¡única!

— Eres el hombre más amable que he conocido en mi vida. Se lo que soy en realidad; no se luchar con astucia, no quise luchar con Hinata para ganar el corazón de tía Kushina. Además, me dieron poco tiempo...

— Si; ya se que casi inmediatamente fuiste internada a un colegio, mientras Hinata se quedaba en casa.

— Siempre fue delicada de salud; tuvo aquí mismo profesores particulares.

— Por desgracia su instrucción no ha ganado mucho con eso. Tú en cambio...

— Fui al colegio de disciplina más severa que pudo encontrase en la Capital; tía Kushina juzgaba que me hacia falta. Me obligaron a estudiar, no es gran merito de mi parte. Me apasiono por los deportes, por el piano, y fui bastante feliz allí; las maestras me estimaban.

— Todo el que te trate tiene que estimarte, que adorarte, Sakura.

— No hay que exagerar. Por unas causas o por otras mi salida del colegio fue retrasándose. Cuando volví a esta casa era una extraña, y Hinata la niña mimada... Además, ya la has visto; es blanda, ñoña, mimosa, y le basta derramar una lagrimita en los brazos de tía Kushina, para que esta la complazca en cualquier cosa. Sus caprichos son ordenes en esta casa, no se si lo has notado...

— Supongo que mi padre habrá sabido al menos compensarte...

— El tío es muy bueno, claro que esta siempre tan ocupado. Desde que tú has llegado lo vemos seguido. Tío esta orgulloso de ti, contento de haberte visto regresar con tu carrera de ingeniero.

— Mi carrera de ingeniero, que como dijiste antes, no me ha servido más que para hacer castillos en el aire. Casi diez años lejos del hogar, viniendo en vacaciones en las que no solíamos coincidir.

— No... La tía prefería siempre que aprovechara los cursos de verano. En ellos aprendí idiomas, perfeccione un poco la música, aprendí natación, esgrima. Después de todo la idea no fue mala.

— ¿Esgrima?... Me hizo una gracia cuando me dijeron que eras una esgrimista formidable. ¿Sabes que tengo ganas de desafiarte?...

— Cuando quieras, pero te advierto que no vale la pena, no es para tanto.

— ¿Y que me dices de un paseo a caballo para esta tarde?, En el club podemos montar a caballo por un rato...

— ¡Magnifico!... Siempre que no nos retrasemos para cenar.

— Regresaremos cuando tú quieras. Voy a pedir que vayan preparando nuestros caballos.

— Espera... tal vez deberíamos invitar a Hinata; pregúntale al menos si quiere acompañarnos.

— Monta muy mal y enseguida se cansa; quiere ir a paso de coche viejo y si la dejamos atrás hace una rabieta.

— Si no la invitamos se disgustara tía Kushina.

— Cargo con toda la responsabilidad. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos sin decir una palabra a nadie... ¿O es que no quieres ir sola conmigo?

— ¡Por Dios, Naruto que disparate!

— A veces me parece que me esquivas, que te molestan mis atenciones.

— ¡Pero que tontería!...

— Si tú supieras adivinarme... Si yo fuera capaz de decirte...

Se ha detenido como otras veces, antes de que la confesión de amor escape de sus labios, como si en el fondo aquellos ojos de Sakura, verdes y brillantes, como si pudiera verse a través de ellos, que a la vez lo fascinan y le espanta.

— ¿Que?...

— Nada... Quisiera saber lo que piensas, quisiera conocer el fondo de tu alma, esa alma arisca que temo no llegar a comprender jamás...

— Eres incorregible, Naruto... ¿Damos o no nuestro paseo a caballo?

— Lo damos...

— Te advierto que me arreglo en cinco minutos y luego voy a tener que esperarte...

— Cualquier hombre es capaz de vestirse y desnudarse cinco veces en el "momentito" que tarda cualquier mujer en cambiarse.

— ¡Eres todo un psicólogo!...

— Y tú la criatura más adorable que conocí jamás. Eres como un rayo de sol...

— Pues de los rayos del sol todos hablan mal... Dicen que quema demasiado.

Han cruzado juntos la amplísima terraza. Joven, alto, distinguido, buen mozo, rubio, moreno claro, sus ojos azules muestran su amabilidad, Naruto Uzumaki no hace mal papel junto a la esplendida chica de cabellos rosados y piel color nívea. Por eso, desde la puerta de la rotonda de cristales, unos ojos les siguen rencorosos... Los de Hinata...

— Encantados de la vida... Ya los vez, tía Kushina. Todo el mundo le estorba a Sakura cuando esta junto a Naruto; por eso hace lo posible por alejarme, y después de todo es natural. Él, cuando esta con ella no echa de menos a nadie...

— Vamos, no digas tonterías...Yo sé que le agradas muchísimo a tu primo; pero sí tú, de tontita, no vas con él y ni le hablas...

— ¿Que va a hacer él si ella le sonsaca?...

— ¡Ah!... ¿Lo sonsaca?

— Quiero decir...que le cuenta cosas interesantes, le habla en forma que él no tiene ojos más que para mirarle, y de pronto se ve como Naruto va tras ella como es natural y yo me quedo sola. Eso pasa cada rato.

— Pues cuando eso pase, me vas a hacer el favor de irte tranquilamente cuando ellos se vayan... ¡No faltaría más!

— ¿Para que me hagan otra burla?...

— No te lo harán. Mi hijo es incapaz...

— Naruto es muy bueno; pero...

— Pero nada. Te aseguro que arreglare este asunto. ¡Esta niña Sakura!

— Pero sin decirle nada, tía Kushina... Después dice que tú la regañas por culpa mía y me toma más rabia...

— Que te tome toda la rabia que quiera, pero que se porte contigo como tiene que portarse.

— Caramba, mi niña... ¡Que guapa estas con ese traje!

— Ah, tío... No te había visto...

— ¡Ya, ya!... Tienes mucha prisa a lo que parece...

— Naruto se ha empeñado en que damos un paseo antes de cenar, y si volvemos tarde disgustaremos a tía Kushina.

Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, de pie en la puerta de su despacho, envuelve a su bellísima sobrina en una mirada de orgullo paternal. Distinguido, esbelto, fino, guapo, rubio de ojos azules, la misma imagen de su hijo Naruto, arrogante a su edad de alrededor de los 40 años, parece ser la figura apropiada para moverse en el marco señorial de aquella especie de mansión que heredara de sus antepasados. Mayorazgo de una noble familia, lleva con igual soltura su linaje y sus millones, y sonríe con agrado mientras examina cada detalle del traje de montar blanco, que tan espléndidamente realza la figura de Sakura...

— Podrías servir de portada en alguna revista... Supongo que ese tonto de Naruto estará encantado de poder lucir una compañera como tú por toda la ciudad.

— Naturalmente que estoy encantado, papá... Pero soy mucho más egoísta de lo que supones. Me gusta llevar a Sakura por donde solo pueda mirarla.

— Lo cual no deja de ser una prueba de buen gusto. Sakura es la flor más hermosa de esta vieja casa de los Uzumaki...

— Creo exactamente igual que tú, papá.

—Y entre los dos terminaran por avergonzarme con tanto halago. Sin contar con que se nos va la tarde.

— Dame un beso pequeña hija mía, y si este tonto galán que tienes a tu lado no es capaz de hacerte compañía, cámbialo por tu joven tío...

— ¿Ya oíste, Naruto?... ¡En la propia casa tienes un rival!...

— Que Dios les acompañe. Y no vengan muy tarde para no hacer rabiar a Kushina.

Se han ido, pero las últimas palabras del tío han llegado claramente a los oídos de Kushina, que se acerca con gesto enfadado...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada mujer, no pasa nada.

— ¿A donde van Naruto y Sakura?

— Viéndolos con ese traje esta de más preguntar... Simplemente a dar un paseo a caballo.

— Escondiéndose.

— No se esconden, puesto que acabo de hablar con ellos y me han dicho donde van.

— Ni siquiera han pensado que Hinata quería acompañarlos...

— Probablemente no le interese. Siempre tuvo miedo a los caballos.

— Estoy segura de que no le han dicho nada. ¡Esa Sakura!

— Déjate de tonterías, Kushina. Sakura sabe lo mismo que tu y que el paseo no podía ser del agrado de Hinata.

— Por eso probablemente habrá querido darlo. Tengo entendido que no piensan en ella jamás.

— Lo cual supongo que producirá las quejas de la mimosa de Hinata; pero después de todo, es natural...

— Natural, ¿que?...

— Que les agrade estar solos.

— ¡No se por que va a ser natural!... ¡Ese tonto de Naruto!

— ¿Tonto?... ¿Ha escogido a la muchacha más linda de Tokio?... Claro que la tiene en su propia casa...

— Ha escogido... ¡ha escogido!...Por lo que veo te parece perfectamente bien que Naruto ande flirteando con Sakura...

— No. Eso me parecería muy mal. Me parece perfectamente que se enamoren y se casen...

— ¡Ah, sí!

— Después de todo, ¿que más podemos desear? Claro que Naruto hubiera podido escoger entre las más ricas herederas del país entero; pero hay bastante dinero para los dos en casa...

— Por lo visto te has olvidado de nuestra Hinata...

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Nunca he pensado en abandonarla. Si sus sentimientos la llevan a casarse con un hombre pobre, tendrá mi apoyo material...

— Ya... una limosna; mientras quien se case con Naruto...

— La que se case con Naruto será la dueña de esta casa. Naruto tiene derecho a elegir a su compañera y debemos darle gracias a Dios que sea Sakura; esa criatura, que es como una flor a la que adornan tantas cualidades...

— ¡Que equivocado estas con ella!... ¡Que ciegos son los hombres cuando tratan de juzgar a una mujer! Les basta con que sea bonita para perdonarle todo lo demás... Oye lo que te digo, Minato: Sakura no será la esposa de Naruto y mientras y pueda evitarlo. No la soportare por el resto de mi vida... ¡Que se case con quién le de la gana, que se largue!... No me opongo a que Sakura se case, y reciba ayuda material del que hablabas; pero es al ángel de Hinata, a la que yo he preparado para ser esposa de Naruto.

— Hinata es un ángel, no puedo negarlo; pero Naruto esta demostrando que prefiere casarse con una mujer...

— ¡Minato!

— Por favor, no discutamos más... Al fin y al cabo, eso no seremos tú o yo quién lo decida. Es Naruto mismo, ¡el único que ha de elegir!

* * *

En el pequeño rectángulo de seda del pañuelo, al borde mismo del encaje, se abre la inicial grande, ancha, como marcando su derecho de propiedad sobre la leve prenda femenina, que tantas veces han estrujado ya los dedos de Sasuke, durante las horas de aquella noche interminable...

— Una mujer cuyo apellido empieza con "U"... Una mujer lo bastante lujosa para usar pañuelos de esta clase... Si el perfume pudiera también determinarse, tengo la sensación que el olor del perfume sea un flor de sakura...

Una reminiscencia vaga, y los labios de Sasuke se crispan en una amarga mueca que quiere ser una sonrisa, al considerar cuantas veces estrecho Itachi aquel pañuelo entre sus manos, cuantas seguramente lo llevo a sus labios, soñando que era la blanca mano de quién lo recibiera, y que algo de aquella mujer, tan absurdamente adorada, flotaba en el perfume desvaído...

— Dolor por dolor... miseria por miseria...Lágrima por lágrima tengo que cobrárselo.

Un leve paso le hace alzar la cabeza sorprendido, para hallar un rostro joven, claro y coqueto.

— Soy yo joven... Karin...

— ¿Karin?

— Ya es de día claro, joven. Puede apagar la lámpara.

— ¿Que haces aquí?... ¿Que quieres?...

— Yo era la sirvienta de tu hermano; y te serviré en todo lo que tú me mandes.

— Por el orden y la limpieza de esta casa bien puedo juzgar de tus habilidades...

— La casa está sucia y desarreglada; pero no es culpa mía sino del Reverendo que no me dejo entrar después que se llevaron al jefe Itachi. Echo las llaves, dijo que tu irías a dormir y a comer a su casa, y él, que tanto truena contra los que dicen mentira, no dijo la verdad.

— El Reverendo Misora me invito a su casa. Fui yo quién no quiso ir.

— ¿Y te acostaste en esa cama?

— No me acosté en ninguna parte.

— ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

— Nada.

— Si no comes nunca vas a morirte de hambre.

— Eso no es cuenta tuya...

— Por todo un año soy tu criada. El jefe Itachi me pago justo un año de trabajo, cuando le trajeron la paga de su último trato. En una pequeña tienda compre con ese dinero estos collares... Son muy lindos, ¿verdad? Este es de oro y corales... Este tiene tres diamantes azules. ¿Por qué no quieres ni mirarlos?... ¿Estás muy triste porque se ha muerto el joven Itachi?...Yo también...era muy bueno. Nunca me gritaba, como hace Kakashi Hatake con sus criadas.

— ¿Kakashi?...

— Tu vecino. Le grita hasta a la mujer blanca con quién está casado. Siempre que los hombres blancos se emborrachan, le gritan o le pegan a las mujeres, ¿verdad?...

— No se. Supongo que será la costumbre de Isla Sado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te traiga para desayunar? En el pueblo hay arroz, huevos, café, y leche. También puedo hacerte el café como lo hacen en Tokio; me enseñó el joven Itachi.

— No quiero nada; pero no te vayas... Acércate... ¿Tú te acuerdas del retrato que estaba en ese marco?...

— Si. El joven Itachi decía que era muy linda. A mi no me gustaba... ¡tenía una cara de antipática!...

— ¿Verdad?...

— Si. Cara de mala...de muy mala, ¿verdad?...

— Procura describírmela... ¿De qué color tenía los ojos, el cabello?

— En el retrato, lo que no era negro era blanco.

— Ya... No sabes nada. No podrás decirme nada. ¡Nadie puede decirme nada!... ¡Vete de una vez y déjame en paz!...

— ¿Me querrás a tu lado si te digo cosas de la mujer del retrato?...

— ¿Sabes algo?... ¡Dime todo lo que sepas!... ¡Habla!...

— El joven Itachi la adoraba...

— Eso ya lo sé.

— Y se sentaba allí donde tú estas, con su botella y su vaso, a tomar su whisky y a mirar el retrato.

— Sigue... ¿y que mas?...

— A veces le hablaba, como si fuera una persona de verdad.

— ¿Y que decía?...

— Cosas buenas y malas. Unas veces le llamaba maldita; otras: mi hermosa ángel; otras escribía muchos pliegos para ella, ¿sabes?... Y me mandaba a echar la carta, esto es, dársela al joven del bote grande que pasa cada semana.

— ¿Para quién eran esas cartas, a quién iban dirigidas?...

— Yo se las entregaba al capitán en sus propias manos.

— Me refiero al sobre. ¿Que decían los sobres de esas cartas?...

— ¿Como puedo saberlo?...

— ¿No sabes leer?...

— No, joven.

— ¿Nunca enseñaste una de esas cartas a nadie?...

— El joven Itachi se hubiera enojado. Siempre me encargaba que nadie debiera ver esas cartas...

— ¡Tomaba todas las precauciones!

— A veces, cuando estaba contento, le decía a todo el mundo que iba a casarse con ella, y que tendría que fabricarle una mansión tan grande y hermosa linda como la mansión en que ella vivía.

— ¿Dijo él que vivía en una mansión?...

— Una mansión de mármol blanco, con jardines por todos lados.

— No oíste nunca un nombre, un nombre de la mujer... ¿un apellido?...

— ¡Apellido!...

— Si. ¿A quién nombraba?...

— A veces a toda la gente del pueblo.

— ¿Y de fuera del pueblo, de gente a quién tú no hubieras visto jamás?...

— Nombraba a los Uzumaki.

— ¡Eso debí imaginármelo!... ¿Solo nombraba ese apellido? ¿Ningún nombre?...

— Solo ese apellido, incluso lo repetía muchas veces, algunas ocasiones lo nombrara mientras miraba el retrato.

— ¡Hmp!, entonces no hay duda, debe ser tal vez de esa familia...

— Tal vez ella se apellida de esa manera...

— ¡Todo es posible!...

Un ruido en las mal unidas tablas del portal le hizo levantarse...

— Ve a ver quién llega.

— Soy yo Sasuke, y ahora si vengo a buscarle.

— Buenos días, Reverendo... Agradezco su interés en todo lo que vale; pero...

— Venga usted a mi casa. Allí, después de unos días de calma, podrá determinar...

— Ya he determinado. Pasado mañana salgo rumbo a Tokio.

— ¿A negociar la parte de su herencia?... Para eso no es necesario ir tan lejos, en la propia isla hay algunos bancos que...

— No. No venderé la parte de las plantaciones ni campos; deseo conservarla... Costó demasiado. Comprendo que esto me obligara a una entrevista con Kakashi Hatake; pero me armaré de toda la paciencia que haga falta.

— Si algo vale mi consejo, me atrevería a decirle que mejor negociara su parte. Kakashi es un hombre difícil, frío, y algunas veces grosero, injusto, calculador. En este ambiente se mueve como el pez en el agua, y usted, en cambio...

— Este ambiente me esta gustando cada vez más. Espero saber moverme en el yo también como el pez en el agua.

— Kakashi es un mal enemigo.

— Yo también, Reverendo...No puede usted siquiera sospechar hasta que punto puedo ser un enemigo implacable.

— Siento que mis pobres palabras no acierten a disuadirlo de empeños tan lamentables...

— Mis resoluciones están tomadas, y no sería nada de extraño que me volviera a ver por acá.

— Entonces... vamos.

— Reverendo... usted prometió hablarle.

Ambos han vuelto sorprendidos la cabeza. Habían olvidado la presencia de la joven, que desde el rincón había escuchado la tensa conversación.

— Es cierto. Karin pretende quedarse a su servicio, seguir cuidando de esta casa que es propiedad de su hermano, como los campos que la rodea. La compró a su primer amo que se marcho de aquí arruinado, y el papel de compra-venta esta entre los documentos que le he entregado.

— Conservare con verdadero gusto esta preciosa casa.

— ¿Y a mi también, Joven?... ¿A mi también?...

— ¿A ti?... Si, la idea no esta mal.

— Lo mejor será que busques trabajo en otra parte.

— El Reverendo quiere echarme. Yo trabajo bien, joven; ya veras que linda, que limpia te encuentras la casa cuando vuelvas...

— No deseo que se toque nada de esta casa, ni siquiera para limpiarla. ¿Has oído?... Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana hasta que yo regrese.

— Gracias; estarás muy contento de mi, el día que permitas cuidarte.

— Si quiere usted hablar con Kakashi, este puede ser el mejor momento.

— ¡Hmp!...

— Considero indispensable la entrevista, si va usted a quedarse con su parte de los campos y todo lo que le dejo Itachi. Mírelo, allá va...

Bajo los rayos de sol se observa la casa de madera, que anexa a la iglesia, es la residencia del Reverendo Misora Sasaki, la mano señala al hombre que pasa, doblando por la estrecha calle que hay entre la taberna y varios deteriorados establecimientos comerciales.

— ¿Va ahora a la taberna?

— Todavía no; acaba de bajar de su casa. Ahora esta un par de horas en el Consultorio.

— ¿Consultorio?...

— Kakashi Hatake es médico, y son lo bastante escasos por estas prefecturas, ejerce su profesión aquí, que dejo de ser lucrativo.

— ¡Pero es absurdo!, un hombre como él, es impresionante...

— A estas horas suele estar despejado. Cerca de las once toma el camino de la taberna, y entonces si no se puede contar con él... Aunque lo último que suele perder es el instinto profesional. Ha salvado algunas vidas, aun en el peor estado.

— ¡Increíble!

— Le cuento todo esto porque quisiera que se diera cuenta de como son estos lugares antes de tomar una determinación respecto a sus propiedades aquí.

— No se preocupe, Reverendo; sé lo que usted desea, y sé también lo que deseo, lo que hare. Hablaré ahora con Kakashi. Espero regrese el hombre ainu que me dejo en esta isla, o alguna piragua, lancha o barco que pueda dejarme cerca de Tokio. Pienso marcharme pronto.

— Quisiera recomendarle tener con Kakashi paciencia y tacto.

— Los tendré.

— Y hacerle notar una circunstancia curiosa. Ese hombre sin corazón, que engaña los nativos, que los hace trabajar día y noche, que parece odiar a la Humanidad, suele respetar la palabra empeñada a un hombre blanco. Puede usted fiarse de su palabra si se la da.

— Gracias por el informe. Hasta pronto, Reverendo.

— Buenos días.

— ¡Oh, vaya!

Kakashi Hatake apenas ha tenido tiempo de colgar su sombrero, apartando a puntillazos las sillas desarmadas de aquella habitación estrecha y baja, que sirve a su consultorio de antesala y despacho; cuando le sorprende la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Necesito hablar con usted, doctor Hatake. Soy Sasuke Uchiha; no sé si recordara que hace tres días le hable para preguntarle por la dirección de mi hermano.

— Si hubiera dicho quién era, le habría atendido; pero en Isla Sado no tenemos por costumbre atender a los entrometidos que vienen por... Tenemos por aquí demasiados, y ninguno suele traernos nada bueno. ¿Quiere sentarse?...

— Sentados hablaremos con más calma. No sé si recordara usted que somos socios por la voluntad de mi hermano.

— Ya... Y no por mi gusto; soy bien franco. Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza cuando ese tonto de Itachi dijo que quería escriturar su parte a su nombre; pero lo hicimos porque le había dado mi palabra de escriturarla como el quisiera cuando me dio los datos. Supongo que viene usted a decirme que va a vender su parte a un Banco.

— Se equivoca, doctor Kakashi.

— ¿A un particular, entonces?

— A nadie. La explotaremos nosotros.

— ¿Usted?...

— Por el momento usted solo, puesto que me marcho. He pensado que puede ocuparse de la explotación de los campos y plantaciones, sacar los gastos, además de la cantidad que estime conveniente por su trabajo personal, y luego darme la mitad de las utilidades.

— ¿Sería capaz de hacer así las cosas?...

— Si me da su palabra de hacerlo todo escrupulosamente, creo que será el mejor sistema que podremos adoptar, al menos por un tiempo...

— Naturalmente que le doy mi palabra; pero espere... espere... ¿Pondrá en papeles lo que acaba de decir?... ¿Firmara un contrato?...

— No tengo inconveniente de ninguna clase.

— ¿Y donde debo remitirla su parte?...

— Puede confiarla al Reverendo Misora.

— ¡Confía mucho en él!...

— Confío en él y en usted, Kakashi. En cualquier hombre puede confiarse.

— Tiene razón después de todo... ¡que diablos! Con las malditas mujeres es con las que siempre sale uno vendido y traicionado...menos mal que usted es de los míos, ¡no un tonto como Itachi!... Un pobre tonto que se dejo engañar.

— Doctor Kakashi...

— ¡No se alborote! Yo lo apreciaba. No quisiera ver a la damisela de su historia, aquí, en Isla Sado, al alcance de mi mano. ¡Malditas mujeres!...Hacen lo que quieren de nosotros y al fin siempre salen ganando.

— Esta vez no, Kakashi... ¡Lo he jurado sobre la tumba de mi hermano!...

Sasuke Uchiha ha afirmado poniéndose bruscamente de pie, mientras la mirada de Kakashi se llena de sorpresa. Luego, como si temiese haber dicho demasiado, como si los ojos llenos de curiosidad del médico le molestaran.

— Supongo que conoce a algún abogado, a algún notario.

— Tenemos cuatro. Acuden de inmediato cuando se les necesita, hasta hace poco había que bajar al sur de la isla para escriturar algo; ahora es fácil.

— Si quiere usted ocuparse de los detalles del contrato, se lo agradeceré.

— Lo mandare a hacer en seguida. A las tres le espero en la taberna para firmarla. No me gusta entrar a la casa del Reverendo Misora Sasaki, y a él le gustaría verme menos por allá.

— Hasta esa hora entonces.

— Espere... Perdone una pregunta indiscreta... ¿Va a Tokio para algo relacionado con Itachi?...

— Voy para un asunto absolutamente particular. Si quiere usted algo...

— De las ciudades, nada. No volveré a meterme entre sus calles; me faltaría aire para respirar. Buen suerte en la capital, que a mi, no hay nada que me interese por allá...

La piragua que lleva a Sasuke Uchiha, va ahora rumbo a Tokio; los remeros parecen no hacer el menor esfuerzo al impulsarla cuando se desliza, la corriente parece estar de su lado, cortando el agua azul, firme y segura. El indio de la raza Ainu, que es patrón de la barca, no marca sino, muy de tarde en tarde, el ritmo en que deben hundirse las anchas paletas, dejando las márgenes atrás.

Mira de reojo examinando al hombre blanco sentado en el fondo de la piragua, muy cerca de él; le parece más cansado, más pálido, más sombrío, como si en aquellos tres días hubieran pasado años, y mira también el pequeño maletín de cuero puesto a sus pies, como la más preciosa prenda de su equipaje.

— Te quedaste muy poco en Isla Sado jefe... No pensé volver a verte tan pronto... A los que se quedan allí, casi nunca vuelvo a verlos. ¿Encontraste pronto la riqueza, verdad?

Ahora es el hombre blanco quien no responde, permanece como ausente, apretados los labios y el pensamiento lejano... Él tendría ahora que luchar con una corriente más impetuosa, más indomable que la del mar. Luchar incluso contra la sociedad entera, arrancar a una mujer de su vida exquisita, mimada, interesada para destrozarla, para pisotear su alma y volver a remontar aquellas mismas aguas llevándola como un trofeo... ¿Podría hacerlo?... ¿No habría soñado con realizar un imposible?...

— Si tienes prisa podemos navegar toda la noche. Los hombres están descasados...

— Si. Tengo prisa... Te pagare el doble por el viaje si mañana mismo estamos del otro lado, para tomar un transporte que pueda llevarme a Tokio.

— Cambiaré los remeros al amanecer y seguiremos navegando, a menos que tú mismo quieras descansar.

— No. No perderé el tiempo descansando. Quisiera estar ya en Tokio.

— ¿Hasta allá vas?...

— Hasta allá.

Ha suspirado entrecerrando los parpados, y la visión de la ciudad surge como un deseo, en aquella clara y solemne noche de mayo. Iluminada, feliz, bulliciosa, sensual, como una mujer en traje de baile...

* * *

Hay fiesta en la mansión de la familia Uzumaki, una de las tantas que Minato ha querido organizar para dar la bienvenida a su hijo único, ausente de su hogar durante los largos años de estudiar en el extranjero. Y la señorial mansión parece brillar con un esplendor nuevo, entre los jardines que baña la luna y las amplias terrazas discretamente iluminadas...

— ¿Donde está Naruto?...

— ¿Donde va a estar... sino bailando con Sakura, tía Kushina?

— Pero contigo también ha bailado, hija de mi alma.

— Dos piezas... al principio. Cuando todos los muchachos estaban alrededor de Sakura y a él no le dejaban acercarse.

— Ya volverá, cariño... No creo que sea agradable para mi hijo verla tan solicitada.

— Al contrario. Dicen que cuantos más chicos pretenden a una chica, es más interesante.

— Esas son tonterías. Un hombre sensato prefiere siempre a la mujer reservada y decente.

Es en aquella rotonda de cristales, entre el salón y la terraza, que parece ser uno de los lugares favoritos de Hinata y Kushina. Desde allí examinan a las parejas que giran al compás del vals y ven también a las personas apartándose del ruido, bajan por las amplias escalera a las cubiertas veredas del jardín, buscando la complicidad del ambiente para la palabra de amor que acude a los labios.

Pero la pareja que ambas buscan con la vista, no está en el gran salón ni en la terraza...

— Voy a ocuparme de que sirvan la cena. Puse tarjetas en los lugares, indicando a quién pertenecían, y tú puesto esta junto al de Naruto...

— Pero a Naruto no le va a gustar.

— Estará encantado. Yo sé como hago las cosas. ¿Vienes conmigo...?

— Prefiero quedarme aquí, tía Kushina...

— Pero si te escondes no te sacaran a bailar y no te divertirás nada.

— Bailaré más tarde, cuando Naruto quiera sacarme.

— Ya veras como no tarda. Ahora vengo, pequeña mía...

La ha acariciado como a una niña antes de alejarse. Apenas queda sola, la expresión de Hinata cambia; cruza por sus ojos aquel brillo raro y empujando la puerta lateral de la rotonda de cristales sale a la terraza para bajar a los jardines con paso tan rápido como liviano.

— ¿No quieres que volvamos a entrar a la casa, Naruto...?

— Entraremos enseguida si lo deseas; pero aquí fuera la noche esta deliciosa. ¿No sentías calor allá dentro...?

— Un poco... Pero la música comenzara a tocar, se pondrán a buscarnos.

— La próxima pieza me corresponde, si no te opones, prefiero pasarla aquí, en este maravilloso rincón del jardín donde no llegan las miradas ni los comentarios, donde hasta la música parece más grata.

— Eres todo un romántico.

— Otras veces me dices que soy todo un psicólogo. Quisiera serlo, para adivinarte... ¿Qué piensas cuando te quedas soñando...?

— Lo único que pienso es que debemos regresar al salón. La tía Kushina me echara de menos a la hora de que sirvan la cena, querrá tener a su lado a alguien que cargue con la culpa si algo sale mal...

— Supongo que para eso le bastaran el Mayordomo y el Ama de llaves.

— Calla un momento, por favor... Creo que viene alguien.

— Si; Hinata.

— Perdónenme que les haya interrumpido. Llevo una hora buscándote, Sakura, por encargo de tía Kushina... Ya sabes lo que le molesta que no atendamos a los invitados cuando hay fiesta en casa.

— Supongo que no es Sakura la única encargada de atenderlos; en la casa están los demás; tú, mis padres...

— Faltabas tú, en cuyo honor se esta dando la fiesta, y Sakura, por quién vienen la mayor parte de los chicos...

— ¡Hinata...!

— Es la verdad. Y antes te gustaba...

— ¿Qué estas diciendo...?

— Pero si no quieres que lo diga delante de Naruto...

— Puedes decirlo donde te de la gana.

— No tienes por que disgustarte ni ponerme esa cara. Tampoco vine a buscarte por mi gusto, sino por evitar que tía Kushina siga disgustándose. Dijo que era ya la hora de servir la cena y que no se podía fiar de ninguno de los criados, que el Mayordomo era una calamidad y al Ama de llaves había que vigilarla. Ahora, si no quieres ir allá tú... Yo con volver y decirle a tía Kushina...

— No tienes que decirle nada. Iré al comedor inmediatamente... Con tu permiso, Naruto...

Se ha alejado tan rápidamente que Naruto vio inoportuno en detenerla. Un instante vacila desconcertado y va al fin a seguirla, cuando Hinata con suave sonrisa, apoya en su pecho las dos manos sujetándole...

— No te vas a ir tu también...En el comedor no haces falta.

— Pero en el salón si, por lo visto; ya que según tú están solos los invitados, y puesto que la fiesta es en mi honor, soy yo el más obligado a estar con ellos, ¿no Hinata?

— ¿Te has disgustado?

— Me veo que mamá y tú, algunas veces, confunden el papel de Sakura en esta casa.

— ¿Yo?... ¿Qué dices, Naruto?... Yo, ¿qué hago?...

— Casi nada. Pero Sakura vive inquieta, mortificada, como si la acosaran...

— ¡Naruto!... ¿Como puedes decir una cosa semejante?... Sakura es la predilecta de todos.

— Creo todo lo contrario.

— Todos la quieren más que a mí cien veces... hasta los criados.

— Efectivamente... he notado que los criados la quieren y la respetan como a nadie... Por algo será.

— El tío Minato la idolatra.

— También reconozco que papá es imparcial.

— Más que imparcial; a mi no me quiere nada, nada...

— Te equivocas, Hinata.

— Como tú, que tampoco me quieres.

— ¿De donde lo sacas?...

— Ahora mismo hay que ver como me miras, el tono en que hablas. Has dicho que tengo la culpa de que a Sakura no la traten como tú querrías que la traten...

— No he dicho eso. He dicho que tú con tus caprichos, y mamá con su cariño exagerado por ti...

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¿Te parece que tía Kushina me quiere demasiado, te duele que tenga lastima de mi, que quiera defenderme, porque me ve insignificante, sola?...

— Ni estas sola, ni eres insignificante, Hinata. Estas en tu casa donde todos te quieren, y yo también. En las seis semanas que he regresado, no he visto un solo detalle en contra tuya. Mamá en cambio es dura y es injusta con Sakura...de eso es de lo que estaba hablando.

— Tía Kushina sabe perfectamente quién es Sakura... Tu estas muy engañado, y el tío Minato también...

— ¿Que estas diciendo, Hinata?...

— Nada.

— Nada no. Has dicho algo y algo muy delicado. Tus palabras parecen implicar una acusación contra Sakura. Habla claramente...

— No.

— Si. Te lo exijo.

— Naruto... eres muy malo.

— No sé si soy malo o si soy bueno; pero has dicho algo que tienes que aclarar. Dijiste que ni papá ni yo conocíamos a Sakura, dando a entender que por eso la estimábamos...

— Yo no he dicho eso, Naruto...Me has entendido mal. Te juro que no quise decir nada malo contra Sakura. Pero me da rabia que la quieras tanto...

— Hinata... ¿que dices?

— Nada. Estas ciego por ella...Te ha deslumbrado. Sigue ciego.

— ¡Hinata!... ¡Espera!

— No quiero esperar... Vete al comedor junto a Sakura y ayúdale a servir los platos...Sigue detrás de ella como un perro faldero... ¡No me importa nada!...

— ¡Hinata!...

— ¡Eres muy cruel!... ¡cruel!...

— ¡Hinata!...

Con rapidez Hinata ha corrido hacia la casa, saltando los macizos de flores, cruzando como un rayo la escalera y la terraza, perdiéndose en los salones iluminados. Y cuando al fin Naruto Uzumaki entra en la casa, es su padre quién le sale al encuentro.

— Ah, Naruto... ¿Donde te metes? Te he estado buscando...

— Salí un momento al jardín.

— ¿Solo?...

— Bueno...

— Te lo digo, porque he visto a Sakura en el comedor.

— Estaba con Sakura; pero la mandaron llamar. Parece ser que mamá le encarga de todos los trabajos desagradables...

— La ayuda con frecuencia, pero no es para tanto. Tu madre esta un poco cansada de sus obligaciones como ama de casa y Sakura lo hace muy bien. Es una pequeñez que no debe disgustarte. Tiempo te queda de charlar con ella y estar a su lado.

— No todo el que quisiera, papá. Siempre hay alguien que se las arregla para interrumpirnos.

— No te preocupes tanto, que tiempo tendrás. Ahora te buscaba porque ha llegado un joven que no conoce nadie. Parece ser que tú le invitaste...

— ¿Yo?...

— Un ingeniero... Dice que te lo presentaron ayer en la tarde en el Casino, y le diste una tarjeta con tus datos.

— ¡Ah, si!... Ya recuerdo. Le pidió a un amigo mutuo que nos presentara. Me dio la impresión de ser un perfecto caballero. Hablamos de esgrima, de caballos; le invite a venir un día cualquiera... No pensé que hoy mismo se presentara.

— Tal vez es un aprovechado con ganas de ser admitido en sociedad. No quisiera regañarte; pero lo hiciste un poco a la ligera. Aquí no tenemos todavía las costumbres de los europeos... Comprendo que con la larga ausencia lo hayas olvidado; pero en Tokio somos mucho más tradicionales y desconfiados, abrirle a un extraño las puertas de nuestra casa es...

— Tienes razón, papá. Pero me cayó de pronto tan simpático, me pareció un hombre tan serio, tan decidido, tan firme... Adoro esos caracteres contrarios al mío... Y me temo que ya no tiene remedio.

— Claro que no lo tiene, ni es necesario. Le hicieron pasar a mi despacho, pero invítale a que forme parte de la fiesta. Ya que vino, me parece lo más natural invitarlo.

— Bien.

— Oye... ¿cómo se llama?

— Sasuke Uchiha. Voy a buscarlo...

* * *

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo** **02, ¿Qué les pareció?** **, Sasuke esta cerca de la mujer que busca para vengarse por la muerte de Itachi, cada capítulo se pondrá intenso.**

 **Cada domingo puede que haga actualización. Haré unos cambios al libro, así que quien ha leído el libro, espero su comprensión. Tal vez muchos estarán un poco impactados con el giro de algunos personajes.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, por seguirme y colocarme en sus favoritos. Nos vemos en el capítulo 03. =)**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Hola he leído cada comentario que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, cada comentario voy a responderlo al final de este capítulo, así que a leer.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 03.**

Sasuke esta sólo en el lujoso despacho del dueño de la casa. Su mirada recorre las gruesas cortinas, los cuadros de firma, las obras de arte, las ediciones de lujo de las joyas de la literatura mundial, que se amontonan en los altos estantes, como preguntando a los objetos inanimados las escenas de que bien pudieron ser mudos testigos. Saber que en aquel despacho trabajo su hermano muchas horas, junto al millonario Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, acaso sobre aquella misma mesa escribió sus cartas de amor, o tal vez recibía aquellas promesas y palabras de ternura.

Aquella casa tiene para él una fascinación extraña. Se asoma a las ventanas que dan al jardín y luego, cruzando la amplísima estancia, queda bajo el arco de una puerta contraria al lugar por donde entrara. Una mampara de cristales, ahora abierta, da acceso al gran comedor profusamente iluminado. Sobre la larguísima mesa, media docena de criados disponen la suculenta cena fría. Plata, porcelana, orquídeas y rosas desbordando jarrones; pero nada de aquello roba un instante a su mirada. Desde el primer momento sus ojos se han fijado en la mujer que silenciosamente dirige el movimiento de los criados y su sola presencia le estremece.

No recuerda haber visto nunca una belleza más completa, más atrayente, más rotunda, a la vez exquisita y sensual, con los sueltos cabellos rosados entre lacios y ondulados sobre los hombros, cuyo fino vestido negro contrasta la piel blanca y se ajusta a la perfecta silueta, aquellos ojos verdes dan una elegancia y a la vez rebeldía... Su voz llega hasta él... Una voz dulce, fuerte, cálida que le estremece a pesar suyo.

-Los licores en aquella mesa, Yamato... Y no te olvides de servir su plata especial al Ministro de Suecia.

Por un instante, Sasuke Uchiha no ha pensado en nada que no sea la belleza de aquella mujer, la fascinación extraña que parece emanar de toda su persona... Y sigue escuchando aquella voz dulce...

-Hace falta un puesto más, Yamato... Creo que ha llegado otro invitado a última hora.

-¿Donde lo pongo, señorita Sakura ?... ¿Es persona importante?

-No tengo la menor idea. Ponlo en cualquier parte... ¡Oh!...

Al alzar la cabeza su mirada parece chocar con la del hombre que esta de pie en la puerta del despacho, y se detiene un tanto sorprendida de la audacia de aquel desconocido, de porte y figura tan arrogante...

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches.

Un silencio involuntario se alarga mientras se miran examinándose. También ella parece medirlo y valorarlo, bajo la línea impecable de su smoking. Su gesto le parece altanero, casi rudo en el firme pliegue de los labios, en la dura mandíbula afilada, en los negros ojos de mirada inquisitiva.

-Perdóneme, señor... ¿Buscaba algo?

-Usted es quién tiene que perdonarme. Temo haber sido horriblemente indiscreto. Creo que soy ese invitado de última hora, que le ha dado el trabajo de mandar poner un puesto mas...

-Ah...

-Llegué sin intención de asistir a una fiesta. Creo que tomándome demasiada prisa en aceptar la amable invitación de venir alguna vez a visitar al señor Naruto Uzumaki...

-De todos modos, creo que es igual.

-Temo abusar de la bondad de los dueños de esta casa. Aunque seria magnifico que ese puesto que mando usted poner en "cualquier parte", fuese al lado suyo...

-Me halaga mucho...

Naruto ha aparecido de pronto.

-Señor Uchiha... Que susto me dio al encontrar el despacho vacío, pensé que se había marchado cansado de esperar. Acaban de avisarme en este momento que había llegado; pero me alegro de ver que por si mismo se ha proporcionado compañía...

-Perdóname usted. Temo haber sido indiscreto por partida doble, no solo llegando en un día de fiesta, sino atreviéndome a salir del despacho. Supongo que la señorita será su hermana...

-Es mi prima. Voy a presentarte al ingeniero Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uzumaki...

-¿Sakura Uzumaki?...

-Sakura Uzumaki.

-Un gusto.

-A sus pies...

Se ha inclinado, reprimiendo el temblor con que su mano estrecha la que Sakura ha extendido; una fina mano blanca, de contacto suave, donde brillan las uñas como pedacitos de laca...

Como extraña y lejana oye la voz de Naruto vibrante de entusiasmo...

-Sakura es el tipo ideal de mujer moderna, es de quien hablábamos en el Club Crane la otra tarde. También con ella podrá discutir de esgrima y caballos. El señor Uchiha es un deportista energético, como nosotros, y un enamorado de las bellezas naturales de nuestro país...

-Entonces, seremos buenos amigos...

-Y además es un verdadero ingeniero. Él si ha hecho puentes y caminos, y se siente capaz de abrir túneles y derribar montañas, con algo más que con la imaginación.

-Entonces, es el amigo que tú necesitabas.

-Un verdadero profesor de energía, según tengo entendido. A los veintiséis años ha dirigido ya seis grandes obras, cuarto de ellas completamente gratis... Por amor a su país donde ha vivido muchos años...

-Entonces, es casi un héroe.

-He tratado de cumplir con mí deber hasta ahora, señorita, y he podido realizar cuanto me he propuesto, nada más.

-Y dice: "nada más". Ahí es nada. ¡Realizar cuanto se ha propuesto! De héroe lo subo a la categoría de mago, de alquimista...

-Yo me conformo con envidiarlo con toda mi alma, en el buen sentido...

Desde la puerta, Hinata habla acercándose.

-¡Sakura!... ¡Tía Kushina esta furiosa!... ¿Por qué no has mandado avisar que la cena esta preparada? Oh, perdonen, no sabía...

-El señor Sasuke Uchiha... Mi prima Hinata Uzumaki...

-¿Hinata Uzumaki?, veo que tiene dos primas muy hermosas en la familia Uzumaki.

-Gracias, encantada...

-A sus pies, señorita... Creo que soy él único culpable del retraso que viene a lamentar, y le pido mil perdones por eso.

-Usted es quién tiene que perdonarme. No había reparado que estaban ustedes...

Como desmintiendo la palabra, su mirada ha recorrido curiosa y ávida sobre la elegante figura que tiene delante, para ir después de Naruto a Sakura, en uno de aquellos relámpagos en que parece penetrar las almas...

-El señor es el invitado de Naruto que nadie esperaba, ¿verdad?...

-Le esperábamos en cualquier momento, Hinata. Ha hecho muy bien en honrarnos esta misma noche. Supongo, Sakura que ya te habrás ocupado...

-Iba a hacerlo en el momento que te acercaste. Yamato... Para el señor Uchiha ponga un puesto a mi lado.

La comida había transcurrido sin ningún incidente notable; manjares y licores exquisitos, servicio impecable, música tranquila, e invitados afines llenaban una vez más la nota social, con un triunfo para la vieja y aristocrática mansión de los Uzumaki. Y ahora, mientras el mejor café de Tokio se sirve en diminutas tazas de porcelana, los invitados se dispersan un tanto, formando grupos o parejas con sus vecinos de mesa, y es por eso que Hinata se cuelga del brazo de Naruto, mientras la mirada de este va un tanto inquieta hacia el ángulo apartado donde Sakura y Sasuke parecen charlar con el gusto y la soltura de antiguos amigos...

-¿Te has aburrido mucho durante la cena, Naruto?... ¡Naruto!...

-¿Eh, que?...

-¿No me escuchabas?...

-Perdóname... Me distraje un momento.

-Mirándolos...

-¿Cómo?...

-Es muy guapo y muy arrogante, tu amigo, y además, es el último que ha llegado, por eso es muy importante para Sakura...

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Nada... Una broma. Pero tratándose de Sakura ni una broma puedes soportar.

-Hinata... ¿Sabes que esta noche te encuentro un poco rara?...

-¿De veras?

-No sé lo que quieres, ni lo que te propones...

-No me propongo nada. Y en cuanto a querer, ¿qué más da que uno quiera lo que no le han de dar?...

-¿Lo que no le han de dar?... Te aseguro que entiendo muy poco de acertijos, y no tengo paciencia para descifrarlas.

-Conmigo tienes poca paciencia, ya lo sé. Te violentas por cualquier tontería que diga.

-Bueno... Hinata...

-No me estoy quejando de ti; de mi misma en tal caso... De mi suerte, que no me dio los medios de provocar el entusiasmo de todos cuantos me rodean, como le pasa a Sakura...

-¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Sakura?...

-¿No vas a decirme que te molesta hablar de ella? Yo sé que todo lo suyo te interesa. Que alguna vez querrías hasta preguntar, pero eres demasiado caballero, ¿verdad?...

-No creo tener que preguntar nada de una persona que ha vivido desde niña en mi casa. La vida de Sakura es bien diáfana.

-Como una copa de cristal... Mira esta.

Sonriente, derramando muy despacio, gota tras gota, su sutil veneno, le ha quitado la copa mediada de licor de las manos, alzándola a la altura de los ojos...

-Una diáfana copa de cristal, has bebido en ella varias veces y nadie podría notarlo. Otro podía haber bebido también y sus labios no habrían dejado marca...

-¡Hinata!...

-¡No seas tonto! Cualquier broma te enfada. Me beberé lo que has dejado en la copa para saber tus secretos... Aunque son bastante claros. Tú si que no eres enigmático.

-Y además detesto los enigmas... Es la segunda vez que has insinuado algo sobre Sakura que no me gusta nada. Comprendo que por celos y tonterías de niña, puedas a veces disgustarte con ella; pero tus palabras veladas envuelven una acusación...

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? ¿Qué es lo que te has creído?... Yo quiero a Sakura como a una hermana... No diría de ella lo que no debo decir, aunque me abrumaran...

-¿Lo que no debes decir?... ¿Qué es ello?...

-Nada... Absolutamente nada. Por lo demás, hay cosas que saltan a la vista. A todo joven que llega nuevo lo acapara. Debes verlo por ti y por ese señor Uchiha...

-Por mi no hay nada que ver, y en cuanto al ingeniero Uchiha, no sabes cuanto le agradezco que se haya mostrado amable con él, siendo mi invitado. Si todos le hubieran recibido con la frialdad y la indiferencia que mamá y tú mostraron, el pobre se hubiera sentido muy mal.

-Ah... ¿se lo agradeces?... ¿Y también le agradeces que lo haya sentado a su lado?...

-Daba igual, puesto que mamá había dispuesto que me sentara al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Y al lado mío, verdad? Te advierto que se lo dije a tía Kushina. Sabía que para ti iba a ser una molestia tener que soportarme durante toda la comida...

-No es eso, Hinata... ¿Cómo puedes pensar?...

-Tu mismo lo estas diciendo. Probablemente te molestara también bailar conmigo la primera pieza que toquen después de la cena, como es costumbre con las compañeras de mesa...

-Siempre me siento muy satisfecho y muy honrado de bailar contigo, Hinata; pero te confieso que esa especie de ritual, de ceremonial de corte con que hay que llevar las fiestas en Tokio, me parece anticuado y desagradable...

-Si... A veces son desagradables las costumbres en Tokio... También Sakura choca con lo que ella llama convencionalismos sociales. Claro que no siempre... Hoy, por ejemplo, estoy segura de que no es ningún sacrificio para ella, bailar ahora con tu amigo Uchiha, Míralos... ¿Que te dije? Son los primeros en volver a la sala de baile... ¿Quieres que les sigamos? Cuando termine la pieza cambias de pareja y ya esta. No tienes por que disgustarte...

-¿Quieres obligarme a decirte una vez más que no estoy disgustado?

-Me encantaría poder creerlo. Soy tan feliz cuando te ocupas un poquito de mí...

-¡Niña! ¡No eres más que una niña! Hago mal en tomar en serio lo que dices... Vamos a bailar.

* * *

\- Realmente creo que no sirvo para esto. Más vale que deje de atormentarla.

Sasuke Uchiha ha cruzado el salón sin lograr adaptarse al ritmo que la orquesta marca, para detenerse al extremo opuesto junto al arco que comunica con la rotonda de cristales.

-Creo que exagera, Uchiha...

-No. Lo hago absolutamente mal, y usted lo sabe.

-Creo que le falta solo un poco de práctica. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no baila?...

-Varios años... Creo que desde que dejé la Universidad. Desde que recibí mi titulo he tenido mucho trabajo...

-Menos mal si ha sido con fruto...

-Profesionalmente, ya oyó usted a su primo; cuatro obras gratis y dos bastante mal pagadas...

-Mejor para usted si puede hacerlo. Quiere decir que es usted rico.

-¿Halla usted que la riqueza es una gran ventaja?

-Bueno... No puedo negarlo. Con dinero se compra casi todo, primero, la libertad personal.

-Pero no el amor...

-El amor es una palabra muy elástica...

Insensiblemente se han ido adentrando en la especie de remanso que forma la rotonda de cristales, hasta detenerse junto a la gran vidriera, más cerca de la terraza que del salón.

-¿Quiere que nos sentemos?...

-Si me hace el honor de concederme el tiempo de este baile...

-Le corresponde por derecho. Supongo que también habrá olvidado las viejas reglas de la etiqueta japonesa que seguimos al pie de la letra, en esta casa, desde los tiempos de la familia Uzumaki.

-Ya me lo imagino, conociendo, como todo el mundo, la trayectoria de los Uzumaki.

-Se supone que descendemos de los samurái. Como comprenderá, yo a estas cosas, le doy muy poca importancia.

-Ya oí a su primo. Es una mujer moderna, práctica. Cree en el poder, en la fuerza y en el arrestable atractivo del oro...

-No debo negárselo. Seria presentarme ante sus ojos mejor de la que soy, y mi mayor defecto es ser demasiado franca. No se mentir, engañar ni disimular...

-¡hmp!... Sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo, que?

-Nada... Seria un necio si pretendiera juzgarla, o creer que puedo tener una opinión más o menos acertada. Hace poco más de una hora que nos conocemos...

-Es verdad, le confieso que no me da esa impresión. Hay algo en usted que me es familiar. No se si es la voz, los rasgos de la cara. Me recuerda a alguien a quién he tratado mucho...

-¿A Itachi Uchiha, será?...

Sus ojos se han clavado en los de Sakura como dos puñales, al ver iluminarse las verdes pupilas y sonreír los frescos labios...

-¿Itachi Uchiha?... Efectivamente... Sin parecerse, se parecen... ¿Es usted su pariente acaso?...

-¡Supongo que fue un primo lejano, nada más!, lo conozco porque cuando éramos niños vivíamos cerca, pero recuerde no todos los Uchiha necesariamente tienen que ser un familiar cercano, señorita Sakura...

Había mentido dominando sus nervios, midiendo y pesando cada palabra, como quién escoge cuidadosamente las armas que han de emplearse en un duelo a muerte; pero Sakura vuelve a sonreír...

-¿Ha dicho que tal vez era un primo lejano?... Quiere decir que le ha perdido la pista... ¿Cómo todos los demás?...

-Nos despedimos en Europa, hace algunos años. Él vino lleno de ilusiones a trabajar en Tokio. Nada le parecía más codiciable sobre la tierra que ser abogado particular del señor Uzumaki...

-Mi tío lo apreciaba mucho.

-¿Y por qué le despidió?...

-¿Despedirlo? No creo que le despidiera, la verdad. Mi tío habló en varias ocasiones que le apenaba el empeño de Itachi en marcharse; pero no puede reprochársele a la juventud que tenga ambiciones. Usted mismo, si no fuera rico, estoy segura que haría todo lo posible por lograrlo...

-Yo no creo que el dinero pueda comprar la felicidad. Odio a las personas que se venden por dinero, las desprecio con toda mi alma...

-Naturalmente que son despreciables. Yo también las desprecio, aunque no para decirlo en un tono tan dramático. Pero no hallara usted despreciable que Itachi Uchiha sintiera en sus nervios y en su sangre el placer de la aventura, el deseo de hacer cambiar su suerte en uno o dos años, hasta en unos meses quizás. Justamente he estado leyendo sobre la agricultura en los campos de Japón, con la exportación e importación, pueden con un poco de suerte hacerse ricos en menos de un año...

-Algunos se han hecho ricos, en efecto; pero son infinitamente más los que se han quedado en los campos, pueden ser atacados por insectos venenosos, o victimas de alguna enfermedad... Y muchas veces, del alcohol o de la puñalada traicionera de algún compañero, de alguno de esos nativos a los que se obliga a trabajar como esclavos...

-Si; desde luego; el asunto tiene sus riesgos. No podría llamarse aventura, si no lo tuviera. Pero a mi no me sorprende que un hombre corra todos los riesgos por lograr lo que se ha propuesto. Es más, me parece extraño que un hombre como usted no comprenda esas cosas. Usted parece ser de la casta de los que nacen para triunfar, para vencer dificultades, para ser más fuerte que unos insectos venenosos, enfermedades o traiciones...

-Puede ser. Pero Itachi no era de esa casta...

-¿Que quiere decir?... Acaso... ¿Ha tenido noticias de él, noticias malas?...

-No. Ninguna. Ya le he dicho que estábamos desde algún tiempo bastante distanciados. Pero precisamente por eso se lo digo; cuando no ha regresado ni hemos vuelto a saber de él...

-Se fue hace siete u ocho meses...

-No. Hace más.

-Nueve... Diez a lo sumo. Estoy perfectamente segura. Estaba con nosotros al comenzar la primavera del año pasado. La primera vez que dijeron que Naruto regresaba...

-¿Ah, si?...

-Decidió el viaje de repente, de la noche a la mañana...

-¿Y a usted le parece perfectamente?...

-Le confieso que si; es que prefiero vivir en aventuras. No estoy de acuerdo con las personas que todo lo guardan sin gastarlo: el dinero, la vida, las emociones. Yo prefiero entregar el corazón, aunque me traiga dolores y lágrimas, luchar para vencer o ser vencida, y amar u odiar; pero plenamente...

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, señorita Uzumaki. Yo también creo que solo hay dos cosas, por las que se puede vivir plenamente: el amor o el odio. Concibo vivir para la pasión, o para la venganza...

Por sus ojos negros ha pasado un relámpago extraño; Sakura le mira como fascinada; hay tanto fuego en sus palabras, es tan profunda, tan enérgica la expresión de su rostro; y como Naruto frente a ella, se siente a la vez atraída y espantada, sonriendo con leve sonrisa a flor de labio para disimular...

-¿Le parece divertido lo que he dicho?...

-Creo que nada de lo que usted diga puede ser divertido... Me resulta un hombre inquietante... Además, no ha hecho más que afirmar mis palabras. Yo también concibo que pueda vivirse para un gran amor, para una gran pasión, o para una gran venganza...

Sasuke va a contestar, pero la caballera negra de Hinata asoma en la rotonda de cristales.

-Aquí están, Naruto... Creo que nos perdonarán si les interrumpimos una conversación demasiado interesante; pero llevamos por lo menos veinte minutos buscándoles... ¿No somos molestos?...

-¡Por Dios, señorita!... ¿Quiere sentarse?...

Sasuke ha dejado el asiento que ocupaba junto a Sakura, que Hinata se apresura a ocupar; mientras Naruto se acerca más despacio, con cierta gravedad extraña en el, fijos en Sakura los ojos interrogantes...

-¿Te sentiste mal, Sakura?...

-¿Yo?... ¡Que ocurrencia!...

-Como no siguieron bailando...

-Fue culpa mía...

-El señor Uchiha se empeñó en que lo hacia totalmente mal, y aunque creo que le hubiera bastado un poquito de practica, prefirió que platicáramos un rato...

-No puedo criticarle. Hubiera elegido lo mismo de estar en su caso.

-Pido mil perdones a la señorita Uzumaki. Espero que la compense en las próximas plazas...

-Esta pieza que ha comenzado justamente me corresponde. ¿Me perdona usted, verdad?

-No faltaría más...

-¿Vamos, Sakura?

-Vamos... Y no le preocupe no saber bailar, señor Uchiha, también es grato charlar algunas veces...

Ha aceptado el brazo que le ofrece Naruto, arrancándose casi con esfuerzo del lado de Uchiha; mientras Hinata sonríe con falsa ingenuidad.

-Se ve que han simpatizado ustedes desde el primer momento.

-Efectivamente... Su hermana es encantadora...

-No somos más que primas adoptivas…

-¿Adoptivas?

-Sí, ni siquiera primas hermanas, solo somos adoptadas por la familia Uzumaki, nos adoptaron desde que somos niñas... Naruto y yo, podría decirse que somos parientes lejanos, por nuestros antecesores. Mi padre y mi tío eran amigos, casi hermanos; en cambio el padre de Sakura era solo un simple amigo aprovechado para mi tío, claro que antes tenía el apellido de mi padre, pero al ser adoptada por la familia Uzumaki, perdí mi verdadero apellido.

-Ya lo veo. Eso explica porque no se parecen ustedes, ni siquiera un poco, quise decir, nada.

-Con lo cual no salgo ganando... Sakura es una belleza oficial.

-Cada una en su tipo...

Ha hecho un esfuerzo para ser galante. No sabe por que no le inspira simpatía aquella mujer; mientras, a pesar suyo, los ojos y el alma se le van tras Sakura Uzumaki. Ahora la ve de lejos, en el salón iluminado, bailando en brazos de su primo; exquisita, inquietante, distinta y superior a las demás, y empieza a comprender que por una mujer así pierda un hombre la razón y la voluntad. Una sospecha súbita se le clava como un pequeño dardo mortificante, y vuelve los ojos a Hinata que sonríe de nuevo...

-No se si seria una indiscreción preguntar...

-¿Preguntar que?...

-Lo es sin duda; pero acaso puede usted disculparme. A veces es preferible indagar que cometer una falta de tacto. ¿Su primo y la señorita Sakura están comprometidos?...

-¡Oh, no!... ¿De donde lo ha sacado?...

-De ninguna parte. Pero bueno... me pareció, temí por un instante. Espero que a su primo no le haya molestado encontrarnos aquí.

-No se preocupe... Naruto quisiera que nadie se acercara a Sakura; pero no puede evitar que todo el mundo se acerque a ella, ni que ella los reciba a todos con agrado.

-Ah...

-Es natural. Cuando se es tan linda y tan solicitada, se pierde un poquito la cabeza... Sakura es muy buena, ella no tiene la culpa de nada; pero los ejemplos...

-¿Que ejemplos?... ¿Que culpa?...

-No me haga caso. Hablé como si fuera usted de Tokio. Pensé que estaba al corriente de lo que todo el mundo sabe; pero no sabiéndolo, no debo decir una palabra...

-Le ruego que me diga.

-No estaría bien...

-Si lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿que importa uno mas?...

-Bien... Si no se lo digo se lo dirá otro. Los padres de Sakura hicieron una vida lamentable, dicen que su padre trato de matar a su madre, y por ello, ella huyo con otro hombre, dejando a la pobre Sakura cuando solo tenía cinco años. Desde entonces vivió sola con él, entre sus criados y sus amantes... Se cuentan horrores de aquella casa... Figúrese usted lo que vio y aprendió. Cuando al fin mataron a ese mal hombre y Sakura vino a casa de tía Kushina, ya no tenía remedio.

-¿Que edad tenía entonces?...

-Creo que más de nueve años. Ya estaba hecho su carácter, a la vista salta.

-¡hmp, ya veo!

-No sabe lo que sufre con ella la pobre tía Kushina. Pero hago muy mal en contarle todo esto... Yo soy la menos indicada para hablar. Yo la quiero mucho y le perdono de todo corazón los malos ratos que me hace pasar. Ella no tiene la culpa, ¿verdad?...

Sasuke no responde, mira solo con su ardiente mirada inquisitiva, aquellos ojos perlados, aquella boca blanda que sonríe ingenua, infantil casi, aquellas mejillas suaves, aquellos gestos tímidos, recatados y la oleada de repugnancia que las palabras de Hinata ha levantado en su alma, el coraje que sentía al interior podría hacerle parecer como un loco sin razón, mientras la tentación de seguir preguntando vuelve a ganarle...

-Su primo esta enamorado de Sakura, ¿verdad?

-De Sakura se enamoran todos, por un rato... Ella no puede querer por mucho tiempo a nadie. ¿Que le pasa? ¿Por qué se levanta? ¿Quiere bailar?

-Lo hago desastrosamente, señorita... Pero podemos pasear por la terraza. Esta noche hace un calor de verano...

-Si, tiene razón. Vamos a la terraza...

* * *

Por el otro lado del salón, allí donde la puerta se abre a una terraza mucho más pequeña, sobre la que se tienden frescas enredaderas perfumadas de jazmín, Naruto aprovecha el final de la pieza, para apartar un instante a Sakura de los demás.

-Hace calor esta noche... Demasiado calor. ¿No quieres que salgamos a respirar?... Casi me siento mal.

-Te lo note bailando; ni un momento has tomado el compás... ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Estas disgustado?...

-No.

-Cualquiera lo diría...

-No tengo nada; como no sea el aburrimiento soberano de esta fiesta, que no nos falta más que bailar cuadrillos o lanceros. ¡Que barbaridad! Vivimos con sesenta años y atrás o...

-¡Pero Naruto!... Esta mañana me estabas hablando entusiasmado del aire señorial que conservan todavía las fiestas en nuestra sociedad...

-Debía estar de muy buen humor esta mañana.

-Mejor que ahora, desde luego. ¿Te cayo mal la cena?...

-Puedes burlarte. Es tu diversión favorita...

-¿Que dices, Naruto?.. ¿Cuando me he burlado de ti?

-A cada rato... Guardas todas tus atenciones y todas tus consideraciones para los extraños.

-¿No te estarás refiriendo al señor Uchiha? Era tu invitado.

-¿Por eso le atendías, Sakura?...

-Supongo que forma parte de mis deberes, puesto que vivo en la casa...

-Desde luego. Pero parecías tan encantada charlando con él; estabas tan interesada escuchándole...

-No es un hombre vulgar. Comprendo que simpatizaras inmediatamente con él; tiene una forma de ser extraña y atractiva...

-Temí que pensaras todo eso, mientras te miraba desde lejos en el comedor, escuchándole. No tenías ojos más que para él...

-Tenía que mirarlo, puesto que me estaba hablando.

-Pues yo no te mire más que a ti. Me importo poco de mi compañera de mesa...

-Así estará Hinata, ¡Dios santo!..

-¿Por qué me la pusiste al lado?...

-Fue tía Kushina la que repartió las tarjetas en los puestos. Era lógico, además que se sentara junto al Rey de la fiesta, siendo la niña mimada de la casa...

-Tu sabes que para mi eres la primera del mundo.

-Ya...

-¿Por qué no dispusiste un puesto para mi a tu lado, como hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha?...

-Era distinto el caso; además, él me lo había pedido a tiempo.

-Ah, si... ¿Se atrevió a tanto?...

-No creo que tenga nada de particular. Conmigo mal que bien ya había estado charlando... No creo que se sienta muy cómodo en una sociedad en la que no conoce a nadie...

-Se lo regalamos a Hinata para lo atienda. Si es cierto que la fiesta es en mi honor, debo mandar en ella, y mando que no te separes de mi lado. Todas las piezas que toque la orquesta las tienes que bailar conmigo, y las que no bailes, charlarlas...

-¿Pero estas loco?... ¿Que mosca te ha picado?...

-Tú lo sabes, Sakura... Demasiado lo sabes. No te rías de mí, no me mires con esos ojos malos de burla, que me desesperas, que me enciendes la sangre... Sakura, yo te...

-¡No, Naruto, por favor!... No hables...

-¿Sabes lo que voy a decir?

-Esta noche no, Naruto... No me digas nada... Espera, por favor... Esta noche no...

-Te quiero Sakura... ¡Te quiero!... ¡No puedo callar mas!...

Le ha tomado las manos oprimiéndolas con ansia, mientras su mirada busca el fondo de las pupilas verdes que se le ocultan bajo las pestañas, porque Sakura no ha respondido y a la luz de la luna parece helada y pálida como una estatua de mármol.

-¿No me respondes, Sakura?... ¿Por qué?

-Te pedí que callaras... Te suplique que esperaras; que esta noche no... No... ¡Déjame, Naruto!...

-¿Que te deje?...

-Pero sin ofenderte, sin tomarlo a mal. Dándote cuenta de que me has sorprendido... Me han sacudido de un modo tus palabras, que...

-No, Sakura; no es eso... No puede ser eso. Cuando me pedías que callara tú sabias que iba a hablarte de mi amor. Por eso quisiste rechazarme...

-Rechazarte es precisamente lo que no quiero. ¡Has sido tan bueno conmigo! Eres tan digno de ser amado, tan adorable...

-Sakura... ¿que quieres decirme?... ¿Que soy todo eso; pero que tu no puedes amarme, verdad?... ¿Que rechazas mi cariño, que no quieres ser mi esposa?...

-Naruto... Se cuanto valen tus palabras, se cuanto vale el amor que me ofreces... Lo que son tu corazón y tu lealtad...

-Pero no me quieres.

-Te quiero, como a un hermano...

-Sakura...

-Tal vez mas... Con una ternura, con una estimación y una gratitud tan grande...

-Nada tienes que agradecerme, Sakura. Si acaso perdonarme que en mi ceguedad no me haya dado cuenta de que era poco para aspirar a ti.

-Por favor, Naruto, basta... No digas absurdos. Acabo de decirte que te considero el mejor hombre del mundo, la criatura más encantadora, más adorable de la tierra...

-La criatura... un poco niño, ¿verdad?...Niño de alma...

-Niño mimado de la fortuna, de tus padres; pero eso ni es un defecto, ni puede echársete en cara. No eres tu, que todo te lo mereces; soy yo la que...

-¿Quieres a otro?...

-No, Naruto...

-Entonces, ¿que puede detenerte?...

-Muchas cosas, Naruto... ¿Has pensado en lo que dirán tus padres?

-Papá lo sabe todo. Sabe mi amor por ti y lo aprueba.

-¿Y tía Kushina?...

-Con mamá habrá que dar una batalla... ¡Pero se da y se gana!

-No tan fácil como supones. Si tú le dices a tu madre que quieres casarte conmigo. Le das el mayor disgusto de su vida.

-Pues aunque así sea. Sera muy lamentable que persista en esa injusticia; pero no me detendrá. Para otras cosas me falta decisión, no para defenderte y adorarte.

-Naruto...eres muy bueno; pero...

-Si no quieres a otro, si no es porque el amor de otro llena tu alma por lo que me rechazas, permíteme que siga al lado tuyo, que te siga adorando, que luche hasta ganar tu corazón... No me contestes enseguida si no quieres; espero... Yo sabré esperar y callar si hace falta...

-Naruto...

-Ahora soy yo quién te suplica... No me contestes, no me digas nada. Déjame quererte, déjame ganarte... Admíteme a tu lado como un amigo, como un hermano, que ya luchare por ir transformando tu afecto, por ir mereciendo que un día me quieras como yo te quiero a ti... ¡apasionadamente!... ¡Con toda el alma!...

Se ha inclinado para besar sus manos, mientras conmovida, emocionada, Sakura lucha con sus lágrimas...

-Este bien. Acepto, pero con una condición. Hemos de seguir siendo amigos, amigos nada más; frecuentaremos la sociedad más que ahora, trataras otras chicas, permitirás que yo haga lo mismo, y si al cabo de seis meses, me sigues amando como dices que me amas, si consideras que solo conmigo podrás ser feliz, tratare de darte esa felicidad...

-¡Sakura!... ¡Mi vida, mi alma!...

-¡Quieto!... Eso no. Los amigos no se besan en la boca... Tienes que ser formal como hasta aquí. Si es posible un poquito más que hasta aquí.

-Como tú quieras, mi princesa...

Otra vez le ha cubierto de besos las manos, besos ardientes que no llegan sin embargo al corazón de Sakura, aquel corazón que locamente, ya ha empezado a tintinear con otros ojos y otros labios...

* * *

-¿Que le parece?...

-Un pura-sangre admirable...

-Es el caballo preferido de Sakura.

-Demasía fogoso para una chica.

-No para ella. Ya vera como lo domina. Es una montadora fantástica… Acerca los nuestros, Yamato. Mande ensillar para usted este caballo alazán, y para mí el retinto.

Son las siete de una mañana y se encontraban en el club Crane Tokio, bajo los fuertes rayos de sol, la naturaleza parece reír y cantar. Es frente a las caballerizas, tan admirablemente equipadas, como surtidas de buenos caballos. Naruto y Sasuke escogen los caballos...

-Los dos tienen una magnifica estampa. Pero los otros días vi un caballo en una caballeriza que me hubiera encantado montar...un zaino bastante alzado.

-Se refiere usted a "Taka". Efectivamente es un bellísimo animal; pero bastante peor que el de Sakura. Mi padre lo compro encantado en su buena estampa, o creyendo que por volver de Europa, tendría la habilidad de domar caballos. La verdad es que no lo he montado más que una vez y me hizo pasar un mal rato.

-Tal vez necesite hacerlo correr un poco... Si no le importa a usted prestármelo...

-Por mi no hay inconveniente alguno; pero le advierto que es un caballo difícil, y yendo con chicas...

-Cuando se trata de chicas tan audaces como Sakura Uzumaki, hay que ir prevenidos... Ni ese lindo retinto que va a montar ni el alazán que quiere prestarme son capaces de competir con el caballo de su prima Sakura…

-No lo creo. Ya le digo que lo domina de un modo admirable, y como anfitrión debo velar por la seguridad de usted.

-No se preocupe. Mande ensillar a Taka.

-¿Como?... ¿Va usted a montar al "demonio"?... Así le llaman a ese caballo los mozos de cuadra.

Es Hinata la que se acerca sonriendo, haciendo volverse a los dos jóvenes que la saludan diferente...

-Y a todo esto, buenos días...

-Pues ya ves... Me anime. Aunque Sakura quiso asustarme con el cuento de que a las siete en punto teníamos que estar listas y arregladas. Ya ven... me levante temprano, fui a oír Misa, me he cambiado de traje y Sakura todavía no esta. Claro que le gaste la broma de esconderle las botas de montar, y trabajo le doy para encontrarlas...

-Es usted traviesa como una chiquilla...

-La broma tendría mucha gracia si no nos retrasara a todos. ¿Quieres decirme donde se las ha puesto para ir a auxiliarla?...

-En mi casillero... pero aquí tengo la llave.

Hinata, con sus lindos pantalones de montar, su camisa de seda blanca, parece un ángel. Los cabellos negros sobre la espalda, risueños los labios y los ojos burlones, aun parece más pequeña, más frágil de lo que es en realidad.

-¿Quieres darme esa llave?...

-No te las entregare, sino al señor Uchiha, que es el único que se ha dignado sonreír... tú en cambio me has puesto una cara de juez...

-Es que si salimos muy tarde no podremos llegar hasta el otro lado...

-Sobre todo llevándome a mi que soy una demora... Eso quieres decir, ¿verdad?... Hoy te prometo portarme como toda una caballista, y hasta montar, siempre que sea a tu lado.

-Dame la llave, anda...

-Ya dije que al señor Uchiha.

-¡Pero Hinata!...

-Tendré mucho gusto en entregársela allá señorita. ¿Quiere usted ocuparse, entre tanto en que me ensillen a ese "demonio Taka" de que hablamos antes?...

-No tiene por que molestarse. Yamato se la llevara.

-Sera un placer. Supongo que hallare a alguien en el hall. Con permiso.

Se ha apoderado de la llave que Hinata le ofrece y marcha rápidamente hacia los vestidores y casilleros. En aquel traje que tan acostumbrado esta a llevar, se mueve con magnifica arrogancia, aunque el descuido de ciertos detalles hace sonreír a Hinata que se vuelve zalamera hacia Naruto.

-¿Por qué no se habrá puesto corbata?, ¿Te has fijado que tampoco lleva guantes?... Este amigo tuyo parece ser tan despistado como un muchacho de carrera...Tal vez con tu trato se refine algo.

-No creo que le haga falta. Me parece bien como esta. No todo el mundo puede ser lo mismo...

-Tal vez lo haga para gustarle a Sakura... ¿Te has dado cuenta de como le interesan los hombres rudos, salvajes y arrogantes?...

-No me he dado cuenta de nada.

-Pues fíjate y veras... Estoy segura de que tu amigo Uchiha le resulta atractivo, admirable y le atrae bastante.

* * *

-¿Como?... ¿Lista ya?...

-Con quince minutos de retraso, pero no por mi culpa.

-Ya lo sé. Traía la llave del casillero de tu prima Hinata...

-Abrí con un cortapapel. Por fortuna la cerradura no era de seguridad.

-¿Con un cortapapel?...

-Si. Haciendo palanca...

-Es usted muy hábil...

-Me defiendo como puedo de las pequeñas maldades de Hinata.

-¿La considera una niña perversa?...

-No es tan niña...y en realidad, no me he puesto a considerar lo que es. En este caso creo adivinar su intención; temió que si yo estaba lista antes que ella, Naruto se empeñara en que nos marcháramos sin esperarla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No juzgue mal a Naruto, es más bueno que el pan... pero Hinata le fastidia, le empalaga... No puede sufrir sus tonterías y sus ñoñerías, especialmente en los paseos a caballo, de los que más de una vez he tenido que volver sola, a pedir que les envíen el auto; porque Hinata se ha agarrado de su brazo y se ha negado llorando a volver a montar.

-Ya me imagino el disgusto de su primo, tan empeñado en gustar de su compañía.

En la entrada posterior del hall, de la que se baja directamente del jardín, por cuatro escalones de mármol, se han detenido a hablar Sakura y Sasuke. Ella ha prescindido de la chaqueta de su traje blanco de montar y la blusa de seda realza y destaca las líneas de su cuerpo perfecto. Los cabellos rosados son marco admirable de su cara un poco pálida en la casi total ausencia de maquillaje; los ojos parecen más profundos, los labios se le antojan a Sasuke Uchiha como un rubí de fuego y sangre; todo en aquella mujer le fascina, le conquista, le atrae; hasta ese temor, hasta ese espanto de que sea ella la mujer en quién debe vengar la muerte de su hermano; y ella parece gozar, como saboreando una gota de escondida miel, aquel resplandor de admiración involuntaria que dulcifica un instante las negras pupilas de aquel hombre.

-Comprendo los sentimientos de Naruto; y esa pequeña envidia un tanto celosa que Hinata no puede disimular...

-Hinata no tiene por que envidiarme. Su suerte es mucho más clara que la mía...

-Tiene que envidiarle cuanto es usted, cuando vale, cuanto hay en su persona de superior y admirable.

-¡Señor Uchiha!...

-Perdóname... No he sido capaz de disimular que me parece usted maravillosa, única...

Las mejillas de Sakura se han encendido con vivo rubor de enamorada. Por primera vez le turba la admiración de un hombre, y apenas acierta a contestar...

-No creo que sea cierto nada de eso; pero lo más agradable que me ha ocurrido en mi vida, es que usted lo crea, que lo diga, que lo piense... Pero es muy tarde... ¡Vamos con los demás!...

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-hola, Naruto... ¿Estas bien?

-Maravillosamente, puesto que te tengo delante. No pensé que pudieras llegar inmediatamente. El amigo Uchiha debe ser una especie de mago...

-El milagro fue obra exclusiva de Sakura. Aquí están sus llaves, Hinata...

-¿Como abrieron?... ¿Como abriste?... No me habrás roto la cerradura, Sakura...

-No, querida; me limite a descomponértela. Así estarán bien guardados tus secretos.

-Yo no tengo secretos. Y si llego a saber que ibas a hacer una cosa así...

-No me habrías gastado la broma de esconderme las botas. Ojala no vuelvas a hacerlo. Ganaremos tiempo...

-Aquí esta su caballo, Sakura...

-¡Cuidado, Sakura!... Yamato, sujétalo bien.

-Permítame a mí hacer las veces de escolta.

-Es lo que iba a hacer yo precisamente...

-Pues lo haremos a medias... no se preocupe. ¿Lista?...

Hábil y audazmente la ha colocado sin esfuerzo en la montura inglesa, antes de que Naruto tenga tiempo de hacer nada; pero ya Hinata se agarra al brazo de su primo...

-Por lo visto no importa que yo me desnuque. Ayúdame a montar...

-Tu yegüita es más mansa que un perro faldero... ¡Vamos, arriba!...

-Gracias... Eres muy amable. Con pedirte las cosas dos o tres veces es bastante...

-Creo que ahora no has necesitado tanto. Ahí traen ya su caballo, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Va usted a montar a Taka?...

-Naruto ha sido lo bastante amable para prestármelo.

-Es un animal peligroso...

-Son los que me gustan, precisamente.

-¿Le gustan las dificultades?...

-Si. Para vencerlas. Usted mismo me lo dijo la primera vez que hablamos...

-Tengo que confesar que es verdad. Pero tenga cuidado... Taka es capaz de darle un mal rato a cualquiera...

-Tampoco su caballo es un corderito... Este por lo menos me da la facilidad de alcanzarla, si el suyo se desboca...

-No hay cuidado...

-Por si acaso. No es justo tampoco que el caballo más bravo del grupo lo lleve una chica...

-Ah, vamos... Es cuestión de superioridad masculina.

-No cree usted en ella, ¿verdad?...

-A ratos...

-A ratos, es cierto; ya cuentan ustedes con la fuerza de su debilidad para dominarnos...

-Es nuestra única defensa contra la vanidad masculina...

-Bueno...esto es casi una batalla.

-El señor Uchiha no pierde ocasión de presentar batalla a las mujeres...

-A las mujeres, no; a la mujer...

-Vaya... No le suponía con las ideas de Schopenhauer...

-Me parece que has encontrado a un adversario digno de ti, Sakura...

-Ya se encargara Taka de vengarme...

-No lo crea; conozco bien a los caballos. Este no es tan fiero como parece. Ahora vera...

Rápidamente, por sorpresa, Sasuke ha saltado ágilmente a la montura del fogoso animal, dominándole por completo en pocos instantes.

-¡Magnifico!...

-¡Estupendo!...

-Una demostración contra la que no sirven discusiones...

-En marcha...

* * *

-¡Maravilloso paisaje!...

-Yo lo hallo fascinante... Y he oído decir a muchos extranjeros que es uno de los más bellos rincones de la tierra.

Sasuke y Sakura han avanzado hasta el borde mismo de la especie de terraplén, desde donde se domina en efecto el fantástico panorama que forman, desde los hermosos arboles de sakura, hasta los pequeños lagos que se ven a lo lejos.

Un brillante sol de mediodía parece bruñir el azul maravilloso del cielo, y la línea apuesta de los modernos edificios. No lejos de ellos los fogosos caballos descansan atados a la sombra de un árbol...

-Frente a esto a veces resultan inútiles las palabras... ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Sakura parecen extasiarse en el paisaje; los de Sasuke la miran solo a ella, cargados de dudas, de interrogaciones, de locas ansias angustiadas.

-Por aquí se baja hasta llegar a un camino lleno de arboles de Sakura, un lugar bastante estrecho pero romántico, podríamos intentar bajar, pero tenemos que esperar a Hinata y Naruto, si no vamos a perderlos...

-Se ve que conoce usted el terreno de inicio a fin. Estuvo antes aquí muchas veces, ¿verdad?...

-Algunas... Este era el paseo favorito de su amigo Itachi.

-¿Que?...

-Pero muy rara vez lo hicimos a caballo. Casi siempre veníamos en automóvil hasta este lugar, teníamos que bajar caminando para ir por el camino que le digo, ahí se puede hacer picnic. Eran paseos que Hinata organizaba...

-¿Venían los tres solos?... ¿Asistía también Naruto?...

-Naruto no conoció a Itachi.

-Se encargaron de despacharlo antes de que él llegara.

-¿Que quiere decir?... ¿Despacharlo?... No comprendo...

-¿De veras no comprende?...

-¿Por qué he de comprender?...

-Por nada. Son locuras mías, disparates...No haga caso.

-Se entristece mucho cada vez que piensa en su primo lejano... ¿Teme acaso que le haya ocurrido alguna desgracia?...

-¿Le interesa de veras saber la suerte de Itachi?...

-Naturalmente... Fuimos amigos; creo habérselo dicho en otra ocasión. Convivimos casi dos años. Más de una vez he pensado en escribirle; pero como no tengo la menor idea de donde esta...

-Su carta llegaría demasiado tarde.

-¿Como?...

-Quiero decir, que esta muy lejos. Quien sabe en que campo estará en este momento... Aunque a él ya quiso darle el destino, el infierno en la tierra...

-¿Que esta tratando de decirme?... ¿Que ha muerto?...

-¿Derramaría por él una lagrima?...

-Me apenaría extraordinariamente que hubiera muerto... Pero no ha muerto, no es verdad. El hecho de que no sepamos de él no quiere decir nada. Los que se meten en los campos o islas desaparecen a veces por años enteros por la distancia y además por los medios de comunicación que son pocos...

-Más fácil es que desaparezcan para siempre.

-¿Por qué tiene que pensar lo peor?... ¿Y por qué me lo dice de ese modo como si quisiera atormentarme?...

-Si yo pudiera estar seguro de que es verdaderamente un dolor para usted la muerte de Itachi...

-Naturalmente que seria una pena... Pero ¿por qué me lo dice así?...A veces no le entiendo, Sasuke...parece que estuviera loco...y la verdad, no es agradable.

-No se asuste, Sakura... Mis arrebatos son momentáneos. A veces me traiciona la fantasía, otras, tengo una especie de morbosa curiosidad por asomarme al corazón de las mujeres... Le gaste una especie de broma, me temo que bastante desagradable... ¿Quiere perdonarme?...

-Claro... Pero le aseguro que llego a asustarme. Me sentí bastante mal... ¿No parece que Hinata y Naruto tardan demasiado?...

-Ahí los tiene ya... Me ocupare de sus caballos para que descansen.

* * *

-¿Preocupado, hijo?...

-¿Eh, que?...

-Al menos, distraído y pensativo... eso no lo puedes negar y menos a mi que te conozco tanto.

La mano blanca, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze se ha apoyado afectuosamente en el hombro de su hijo, mientras la mirada bondadosa, comprensiva, parece interrogar más que las palabras...

-No volviste muy satisfecho del paseo de esta mañana... ¿Que paso?...

-Nada.

-¿Estas seguro?... Mucho me temo que la llegada de ese amigo, me estoy referendo al señor Uchiha, en nuestra familia, no ha sido muy acertada...

-Creo igual que tú, pero el mal ya esta hecho. Además, no tengo nada contra él. Es un perfecto caballero y un hombre que vale mucho, demasiado.

-Demasiado ¿por qué?... ¿No estas seguro de ti mismo?... ¿Has comenzado a ver en él como un rival?...

-Por favor, papá...Dejemos esto.

-¿Por qué hemos de dejarlo?... Lo que más me interesa en el mundo es tu felicidad. Y después, la de Sakura. Les veía a ambos muy bien encaminados... ¿Que ha sucedido para que las cosas cambien?... ¿Cuando bebemos el vino especial en tu boda?...

-No lo sé, papá.

-¿No te has decidido aun a hablarle a tu prima?...

-Le hable.

-Ah...

-Le dije cuanto la quería... y me pidió una tregua.

-¿Una tregua?...

-Para pensar, para reconsiderar sus sentimientos; para estar segura de los míos, que cree un capricho pasajero, una racha de niño mimado...

-Si no es más que eso, en ti esta convencerla de lo contrario.

-Y con el alma confiaba poder hacerlo, papá. La noche que le hable, la del baile, hace ya casi dos semanas, me sentía seguro de mi mismo, fuerte, optimista, confiado...ahora es distinto.

-¿Por el sr. Uchiha?...

-Sasuke Uchiha vale diez veces más que yo, padre, y Sakura es lo bastante mujer para comprenderlo y valorarlo.

-No digas eso. No aceptes esa idea como definitiva; lucha, defiéndete, demuestra lo que eres y lo que vales luchando por su corazón valientemente. Sakura es buena; te conoce, te quiere, y si tanto la quieres, vale la pena...

-¡Es verdad!... La quiero tanto, tanto... que mi gran amor tiene que servir de contrapeso para los méritos que me faltan... ¡La adoro, padre, la idolatro!... Luchare con todas mis fuerzas para conquistarla... Era mía, la estaba haciendo mía...y... ¡Hinata!...

Al volver la cabeza ha visto a Hinata de pie en la puerta del despacho, escuchando ávidamente sus palabras, pálido el lindo rostro, torcida la boca de angustia, deslumbrantes los grandes ojos perlados...

-Perdón, perdón si he llegado a interrumpirles... Venia a buscar a tío Minato. Tía Kushina me mando a buscarlo. Esta en su cuarto... ¿Quieres ir, tío?...

-Voy allá.

Se ha ido mientras Hinata va hacia Naruto, para hablarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname, Naruto, perdóname. Yo no quería escucharte, fue sin querer... Pero me da mucha pena... Me da mucha pena lo que has hablado.

-No tiene que darte pena; ni vio que razón puedes tener para llorar.

-Perdóname otra vez... Ya están secas mis lágrimas, mis pobres lágrimas. Mías tenían que ser para disgustarte...

-¡Hinata!...

-Pero no te molesto mas, no quiero molestarte. ¿Ves?... Contra mi voluntad sigo llorando... Más vale que me vaya; te librare del fastidio de mirarme llorar... Perdóname..., perdóname... No sirvo para nada...

Se ha ido despacio, cruzando el gran salón, mientras se seca las lágrimas, tal vez esperando que la voz de Naruto la detenga, que vaya tras ella a consolarla; pero

Naruto no ha dado sino un paso, deteniéndose al ver aparecer otra figura, la que enciende sus sueños, la que llena su alma...

-¡Sakura!...

-¿Que ha pasado, Naruto?...

-Nada, o casi nada.

-Hinata iba llorando.

-Ya sabes que para eso no es necesario mucho.

-Desde luego; pero...

-¡Pobrecita, es muy buena; pero resulta insoportable!...

-¡Naruto!..

-Sigue siendo la misma niña que no me dejaba jugar cuando llegaba a casa por vacaciones. No había diversión que no me estropeara; pero luego todo era

Mimos y tonterías y lágrimas.

-Ya..., ya...

-¿Te sonríes?...

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?... Me hace gracia ver que por primera vez le esta fallando su sistema.

-¿Su sistema?... ¿Piensas tú que es así por sistema?...

-No sé que decirte. En realidad Hinata, que a ti te parece tan criatura y tan diáfana, es para mi un enigma.

-¿Que estas diciendo?... ¿Un enigma?...

-Más vale que te rías...Quisiera poder pensar como tú.

-¿Te ha hecho algún daño, Sakura? ¿Tienes alguna queja seria contra ella?... Dime la verdad.

-Pensándolo despacio, no tengo nada concreto de que acusarla; y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría, así es que dejemos el tema en paz.

-¿Por qué no lo harías?... ¿No tienes conmigo todo la confianza necesaria?

-Claro que la tengo; pero no me gusta juzgar a los demás. Cada uno es como Dios lo ha hecho, a su modo y a su manera; unos remontarse como las águilas, otros se arrastran como los gusanos...

-¿Que quieres decir?... ¿A quién te refieres?...

-A nadie. Era una imagen para comparar…

-Sakura…

Le ha tomado tiernamente la mano, que tiemble entre las suyas como si quisiera escapar, y clava en los ojos verdes los suyos suplicantes.

-¡Sakura!... ¿A que precio podre ganar tu amor?... ¿A cambio de que esfuerzo, de que sacrificio, de que hazaña?...

-Naruto querido, habíamos convenido en no hablar de amor por una temporada.

-Ya lo sé; pero hay cosas más fuertes que la voluntad. Sakura, respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado, ¿que prueba, que esfuerzo, que sacrificio?...

-Por Dios, Naruto; recuerda nuestro pacto.

-¡No puedo recordarlo!... ¡Solo se que te amo, y como te amo!

-¡Oh, Sasuke!...

En efecto; Sasuke Uchiha acaba de llegar y se inclina ceremoniosamente frente a Sakura.

-A sus pies, Sakura. ¿Como esta, Naruto?... Temo haber llegado a destiempo, demasiado temprano...

-Temprano, ¿para que?...

-Absolutamente a destiempo, efectivamente. Me había invitado usted esta tarde para unos asaltos en la sala de armas...

-Es verdad, Sasuke; dispénseme. Mi cabeza anda mal.

-No lo culpo.

Ha sonreído levemente irónico, mirando a la bellísima chica, ahora absolutamente desconcertada, y aun le parece más hermosa encendidas de rubor las mejilla, evasivas las pupilas verdes bajo las espesas pestañas.

-Me dijo que los viernes solían reunirse unos cuantos amigos en la sala de armas y añadió que hasta Sakura tiraba a veces su cuarto a espadas, cosa que me sorprendió y me hizo bastante gracia... era la única habilidad que le faltaba a la señorita Sakura.

Sakura se ha erguido como si el fino dardo le hubiera herido en lo más hondo. En un instante ha recobrado todo su aplomo, todo su admirable dominio de la situación y aunque sonríen sus labios hay un relámpago de desafío en la ardiente sombra de sus pupilas.

-Me gusta la esgrima y dicen que no lo hago del todo mal. Más que mi cuarto a espadas, puedo echar esta tarde un asalto a florete, y contra usted también, señor Uchiha.

-¿De verdad?... pensé que no cruzaba usted sus armas con los varones.

-Entonces no podría cruzarlas con nadie. Creo que en todo Tokio no pasamos de tres aficionadas; claro que a mi me viene de casta, era el deporte favorito de mi padre. En nuestra casa de la antes familia Haruno, teníamos una gran sala de armas...

-En este caso será un alto honor...

-Que con su permiso reclamo para mi primero. Desde que he llegado estoy queriendo hacer esgrima con Sakura, sin lograr que se disponga a practicar un rato. Creo que tengo derecho a reclamar mi prioridad.

-No puedo discutírselo, aunque defiendo el segundo lugar.

-Vaya... voy a tener que traer un carnet como en los bailes; porque Shikamaru Nara y Sai también están esperando la ocasión, y creo que vendrán esta tarde.

-Esos no cuenta. Y se que los derrotas con mucha facilidad...

-Luego, es usted temible.

-Espere a juzgar por si propio, Ingeniero. Y piense que por orden cronológico le corresponde el último lugar; pero los últimos serán los primeros…

Ha sonreído con coqueteo y seducción, a tiempo de señalar el precioso reloj de porcelana que adorna la chimenea de mármol.

-Son las cinco y cuarto. Mi tía no tardara en mandar que sirvan el té. ¿Me permiten que vaya a cambiarme de traje?...

-Supongo que todos tendremos que hacerlo. Yo vine preparado porque pensaba tener solo el papel de espectador...

-Tengo dos petos y caretas en abundancia. ¿Quiere venir conmigo a mis habitaciones?... Ya encontraremos algo que le sirva.

Le ha tomado del brazo, pero quedan inmóviles mirando alejarse la figura arrogante y grácil, tras la que parece írseles el alma.

-¡No hay otra mujer como Sakura!...

-Tiene razón, Naruto…

* * *

-¡Ah, Hinata!...

-¿Te extraña encontrarme en tu cuarto?...

-Un poco. ¿Que ocurre?...

-Nada.

En la butaquita forrada de cuero, que con la lámpara, el estante de libros y la mesita fumador forman un grato rincón de estudio en la habitación de Sakura, Hinata Uzumaki, sentada en desenfada actitud, aspira con deleite el humo de un cigarrillo, mientras sus ojos ahora fríos y burlones, recorren la estancia para fijarse luego en el rostro sorprendido de su prima.

-¿Sabes que tienes un cuarto muy agradable?... Lo has arreglado con muy bien gusto y con mucha originalidad.

-El tuyo es mucho más lujoso...

-Lo arreglo tía Kushina, como para el bebe que imagina que soy.

-En todo caso para un bebe real. Creo que tienes los muebles más caros de la casa.

-Tía Kushina me quiere mucho, ¿te molesta?...

-Para nada.

-Es muy propia de ti esa respuesta; exactamente la que esperaba. Te importa muy poco que te quiera tía Kushina.

-No he dicho eso...

-Lo das a entender, que es igual. Nunca hiciste nada por conseguir que te quisiera, ni que te estimara, y ahora te extrañara que se oponga a que te cases con su hijo.

-¿Que?...

-¿Te extraña que este enterada?

-No. Ya sé que te las arreglas para enterarte de todo; pero desde luego me sorprende tu actitud, tu manera de hablarme, y hasta el haberte encontrado en mi cuarto donde nunca solías entrar.

-Vine a fumar un cigarrillo, ¿sabes?...Me encanta fumar, pero tía Kushina siempre habla mal de las mujeres que fuman, y prefiero que no vea cigarrillos y colillas en mi cuarto...

-Las dejas en el mío, ya lo veo...

-Tía Kushina casi nunca viene por acá, y después de todo, a ti que más te da...No es más que un detalle...

-Pero da la casualidad de que yo no fumo.

-¡Bah!... Es un pecado perdonable, y tu tienes bastante desfachatez para decirle a tía Kushina que fumas porque te da la gana...Entra en tu tipo; en el mío no, ¿sabes?...

-Hinata... ¿que te propones?

-¿Que quieres que me proponga?... Nada... o acaso hacer un esfuerzo para que seamos amigas.

-Somos parientes...

-Ya lo sé; pero amigas no lo fuimos nunca. Siempre me miraste desde tu altura, como una cosita insignificante...

-Si. Como una pequeña cosita capaz de morder y de arañar. Más de una vez, recién llegada a esta casa, me clavaste las uñas o los dientes...

-¡Oh, Sakura!...

-Claro que luego ibas a refugiarte en los brazos de tía Kushina, llorando de una manera que no podía caber la menor duda de que tú habías sido la lastimada.

-¡Que rencorosa eres, Sakura!... Todavía te acuerdas de esas tonterías de la infancia.

-Tonterías que hicieron a tía Kushina encerrarme en un colegio, antes de los seis meses de que habías llegado.

-Un colegio de donde saliste maravillosamente educada... Naruto esta encantado de tu cultura, todo el mundo se hace lenguas de lo mucho que sabes.

-Supongo que esperas que te lo agradezca a ti.

-Después de todo, podías mirar así las cosas con un poco de buena voluntad, y no guardarme rencor.

-No te le guardo.

-¡Magnifico!... Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas para que charlemos como dos hermanas?...Nunca lo hemos hecho.

-Otro día será. Hoy tengo que cambiarme de traje; me esperan los chicos.

-¡Ya!... Naruto; y a Sasuke sentí llegar.

-¿Lo sentiste?...

-Estabas muy acaramelada con Naruto.

-¡Ah!... Nos estabas espiando...

-Espiar es una palabra muy ofensiva; vi por casualidad. Naruto te agarraba las manos, iba a besarte... Sasuke llego con mucha oportunidad; que si no...

-Si no, no habría pasado nada...No es cierto que Naruto fuera a besarme.

-¿Me permites que no lo crea?...

-Cree lo que te de la gana y dispénsame, creo que voy a vestirme.

-No creo que te estorbe mi presencia; hasta puedo ayudarte. Estarás encantada de poder lucirte en traje de esgrimista delante de tus admiradores... es una de tus particularidades que hacen más efecto.

-¡Hinata, basta!... ¿A que has venido?... ¿Que te propones averiguar?...

-¿Yo?... ¡Nada!...

-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?...

-Quiero ver como te arreglas, descubrir el secreto de tu maquillaje, saber en que consiste el atractivo misterioso que te hace manejar a los hombres como torpes.

-¿De donde sacas eso?...

-Salta a la vista. No te hablo de los demás, a los que te has cansado de dar desaires; vamos a dejarlo en los dos últimos: Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Quieres dejar a Sasuke en paz?...

-¿Por qué?... ¿Es el preferido?...

-No es nada; déjame.

-Te gusta demasiado, te encanta; ya lo sé, y te gusta precisamente porque no puedes manejarlo.

-¡Hinata, basta!..

-Es además un gran recurso para poner a Naruto fuera de si, para obligarlo a que piense en casarse. Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke no estaría tan decidido.

-¿Quieres callarte?... No me interesa lo que digas, ni con que intención lo digas; quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Este bien. Con una condición: ¡Renuncia a Naruto!...

-¿Que?...

-Júrame que pase lo que pase no le oirás una palabra de amor, ni accederás a lo que te pida.

-Pero Hinata, ¿con que derecho?...

-¡No te casaras con Naruto, Sakura!... No serás tú la dueña de esta casa. Júrame, dame tu palabra de que seguirás rechazándolo, o vas arrepentir.

\- ¿Y quién eres tu para pedirme ese juramento y esa promesa?... ¿Con que derecho pretendes mandar en mi vida y en mi alma?...Yo hare lo que quiera, lo que mi corazón me pida, ¡lo que me mande mi conciencia y nada mas!...

-¡No!...No, Sakura; yo lo amo, yo sí lo amo; ¡con Naruto no te casaras!...

Ha dicho estas palabras ganando la puerta, totalmente enojada. Enérgica, agresiva, desafiante se alza como una viborilla dispuesta a morder, y por sus ojos perlados, cruza aquí el diabólico relámpago que le da extraño parecido a un felino...

-¡Hinata!...

Se ha ido corriendo. Sakura ha dado unos pasos hacia la puerta como si fuera a detenerla; pero es ella la que se detiene bruscamente paralizada. Que le importa

Naruto, después de todo; ¿si solo un afecto de hermano le hace escuchar bondadosamente sus palabras de amor?...

Otra figura es la que parece erguirse ante sus ojos; aquel hombre altanero de mirada fuerte y arrogante, aquel Sasuke Uchiha dominador y fascínate, en cuyos extraños ojos ha leído tantas veces la palabra de amor que no confiesan los labios...

Rápidamente va hacia el amplio espejo de su cuarto; se contempla a si misma. Es lo bastante mujer para no ignorar ninguno de sus encantos, para saber hasta que punto son poderosas sus armas, y un solo propósito arde en su pecho... Llegar al corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, conquistarlo, hacerlo suyo, e irse después muy lejos de aquella casa, cuya atmósfera cargada de intrigas parece asfixiarla...

Lejos de Hinata, de la señora Kushina, de Naruto, con su ingenuo amor, que no es capaz de corresponder...Solo al pensar en el tío Minato, tan parecido a su padre, el corazón tiembla como si sangrase; pero otra vez le deslumbra la imagen de aquel hombre, que por si solo representa cuanto pudiera brindarle...

Amor, amor inmenso; aunque fuese envuelto de lágrimas y poseído de sangre; el amor que pide su alma ardiente para quemarse y consumirse lentamente...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo 03, se quedo interesante. ¿Creen que Sasuke ya quiera a Sakura? Y ¿Quién será la culpable de la muerte de Itachi?, ¿De quién tomara venganza Sasuke?**

 **Muchas de sus dudas se irán resolviendo en cada capítulo, todas créanme, hasta quien es la culpable, como es cada personaje realmente, habrá varias sorpresas. Dicen que en el amor se tiene que ser egoístas, ¿Qué opinan sobre eso?**

 **Bueno, ahora voy a responder cada comentario que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a cada uno por su tiempo en escribirme.**

 **-InesUchiha** **:**

Sí, va estar muy interesante, la pobre mujer que Sasuke escoja para vengarse va a sufrir mucho, pero mientras tanto vamos a ver que sigue pasando en cada capítulo, gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas por aquí. =)

 **:** **-Blue Azul Acero** **:**

Le acertaste a la mayoría, en este caso Sasuke si se va enamorar de Sakura, pero estará entre vengar a su hermano o ser feliz, esto es algo que se va a presentar en cada capítulo. En el caso de Hinata si quiere a Naruto, a su estilo, ella en mi historia es una chica muy mimada, pero también tiene su lado oscuro. Y Naruto es un chico lindo, quiere a Hinata como una hermana, pero ahorita esta obsesionado con Sakura, espero sigas leyendo la historia, vas a ver como poco a poco se van a ir acomodando las cosas. Gracias por tu comentario. =)

 **-ANONIMA (Break xerxes, odett y Kaede Green)** **:**

Te negabas a leerlo, perfecto deja de hacerlo. Son la misma persona, por la horrible escritura y faltas de ortografía fue fácil deducirlo, además del dolor que siente tu hermoso corazón porque lastime a tu amada Hinata. Déjame decirte que no odio a Hinata, apoyo el NaruHina, pero esta es mi historia y hago con los personajes lo que se me antoje la verdad, también estas en todo tu derecho de dejar de seguirme, y no voy a modificar nada de mi historia solo porque te sientes lastimada por poner a tu personaje como mala, es mi historia te lo repito para que entiendas, no voy a dejar de escribir solo porque no te agrade, imagínate que fuera sumisa y te hiciera caso, que horror…

Y te invito a buscar en el diccionario la palabra discriminación, cuando tengas tu propia historia haz lo que quieras con tus personajes, pero no quieras modificar mi hermosa historia. Por cierto Kushina no es mala, y no intento tomar las mismas personalidades del manga a mi historia. Espero con esta respuesta no sentirte ofendida, lloré por tu comentario por menos de un segundo de tanto que me dolió, sufrí tanto y más con las groserías que nombraste, de hecho lloré más al ver tus faltas de ortografía, te invito a irte si quieres de mi historia y un consejo para el futuro lee libros a ver si así aprendes a escribir. Gracias. =)

 **-Anónimo Guest** **:**

Tienes que seguir leyendo, juro que todas tus preguntas se van a ir resolviendo, y sí Kushina sobreprotege mucho a su sobrina Hinata y es porque realmente no la conoce, ya veras Sakura no se dejara de nadie, es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahorita. Y referente al apellido "U", se refiere a Uzumaki, pero también más adelante se tendrá otra pista sobre el apellido a parte de la letra "U". Espero que te agrade mi historia, muchas gracias por escribirme. =)

 **-Anónimo Guest** **:**

Ya veras, ya veras que pasara, tal vez sea la perra o no, todo puede suceder, pero no dejas la historia, muy pronto tendrás la respuesta, gracias por tu comentario. =)

 **-MariiBravo** **:**

Gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes esos comentarios salvajes y groseros no van afectarme, no voy a dejar mi historia, la hinaliber que me ataco no tendrá resultados favorables para ella, de verdad muchas gracias, y tienes razón, estamos en nuestro derecho de hacer con nuestra historia lo que se nos de la gana, y si no les gusta pues que dejen de leerlo, aquí nadie esta obligado, así de simple.

Repito gracias por el apoyo y te invito a leer mi historia, espero te guste y si crees que merezco un comentario sobre mi historia te lo agradecería mucho en verdad. =)

 **-NirMel** **:**

Gracias por tu comentario y ánimos, me alegra saber que te agrado, en verdad muchas gracias, y claro que si la voy a continuar, espero verte en los siguientes capítulos. =)

 **-Lila-lullaby20** **:**

Me da gusto saber que te agrada la adaptación, que te encante la historia, gracias por tu comentario, espero verte en los siguientes capítulos. =)

 **-Yesi** **:**

Gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz que te guste la historia, y claro que voy a continuarla, gracias por estar al pendiente, y no te preocupes esos comentarios no me hacen daño, al contrario me hacen fuerte, espero verte en los siguientes capítulos. =)

 **-Lizzie2926** **:**

Gracias, muchas gracias, que bueno que te agrade mi historia, de hecho siempre es bueno no hacer la misma rutina, salirse un poco de lo cotidiano a veces es atractivo, y espero que esto funcione en mi historia. Tienes razón es un fanfiction, no el manga real donde Hinata si es buena. Hinata es un personaje importante en mi historia ya sea como buena o mala, de hecho todos los personajes son importantes, siempre habrá algo nuevo que dará un pequeño giro en la historia, pero a ver que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, todo puede suceder. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios, para saber tu opinión en cada episodio nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimo. Ahora si estas leyendo esto, supongo que ya leíste el capítulo 03, ¿te parece que Sakura esta atraída por Sasuke?, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y muchos abrazos. =)

 **-Yesenia744** **:**

Hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, me emociona mucho en verdad sinceramente te lo digo, y espero que este capítulo 03 te haya gustado, vas a ver que en cada capítulo se pondrá interesante. Gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes los comentarios negativos no me harán efecto, y la trama estará muy interesante, intensa y uuff habrá de todo. Espero seguir viéndote en mi historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. =)

 **-Nana** **:** Mmm si respondo a eso, voy a darte mucho spoiler, mejor te invito a seguir leyendo, créeme no te vas a decepcionar, todo puede pasar, en verdad te va a gustar mucho, espero seguir viéndote en mi historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias. =)

 **-Guest** **:** Así es "sufrí" con el ataque Hinaliber, ¿supongo que ves la telenovela de ahorita?, esta un 70% diferente la telenovela al libro, diría que la peor adaptación, excepto por algunas actuaciones, por eso pienso que el libro es mil veces mejor, pero bueno yo lo estoy adaptando, modificando a mi gusto, y me da gusto saber que he tenido buena respuesta. Y sobre los fans de Hinata, hay buenos y malos, otros me caen bien y otros terribles que se obsesionan con ella. Espero sigas mi historia para que veas más sobre la trama que llevo, gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. =)


	4. Capítulo 04: ¡Tenía que ser ella!

¿Cómo están?, creo que tarde más de un mes en actualizar, pero al final del capítulo explico las razones, los veo abajo, ahora los dejo con este capítulo lleno de emociones.

.

.

.

* * *

...

— ¿Quieres más té, Minato?...

— Oh, no..., no... Absolutamente nada... Solo estoy deseando ver esos asaltos.

Minato Uzumaki Namikaze ha rechazado la taza de té que por segunda vez le ofrece su esposa Kushina. El amplio local destinado para ejercicios y sala de armas, en la suntuosa mansión, esta concurrido como pocas veces aquella tarde; es un salón lo bastante grande para poder servir de pequeño teatro.

Un tablado en forma de escenario presenta el lugar para la esgrima y en lugar de lunetas, son cómodas butacas de cuero y livianas mecedoras de Viena, amen de pequeñas mesas y otros muebles auxiliadores los que ocupan la parte destinada a los espectadores.

Se ha servido té, licores y frutas según el gusto de cada cual. Y hasta una docena de simpáticos chicos en traje de esgrima van de un lado a otro haciendo y escuchando comentarios sobre los pasados asaltos...

— Shikamaru Nara ha estado fantástico, ¿verdad, papá?...

— Si, hijo...Y también Sai. Si sigue este entusiasmo por la esgrima será cosa de volver a establecer los premios de copas y medallas que repartíamos aquí cada año.

— No creo que el entusiasmo dure mucho. Los chicos de ahora encuentran la esgrima bastante antiguo...

— Pues a mi me encanta. Es el deporte de mayor nobleza, sobre todo entre caballeros. Una de las pocas cosas que no me gusta de los americanos es eso de dirimir las cuestiones de honor a puñetazos.

— Me satisface oírte hablar así, hijo de mi alma...Eso me indica cuanto queda en ti de nuestra descendencia.

— A mi lo único que me gusta es lo bien que te queda ese traje; por lo demás, estoy temblando que se hagan una herida o que se saquen un ojo con uno de esos dichosos floretes.

Naruto ha sonreído satisfecho de la mirada de orgullo maternal, en que le ha envuelto la señora Kushina. Realmente se ve bien con aquel traje hecho correctamente a su medida, y siente un pequeño e inconfesable placer, al verificar que Sasuke Uchiha no parece el mismo, aprisionado por aquel peto que le queda estrecho, sombrío y pensativo; como si los más negros pensamientos le atormentaran.

Esta sentado en un rincón un poco apartado; pero hacia él va Naruto con gentil sonrisa de anfitrión.

— No has tomado nada, Sasuke...

— No deseo nada, gracias.

— ¿Quieres tirar un asalto conmigo mientras esperáramos a Sakura?

— ¿Que le pasa a Sakura?... ¿Por qué no esta aquí ya?... ¿Tanto tiempo necesita para mudarse de traje?... Hace ya una hora que la dejamos.

— Piensa en lo que hemos tratado nosotros...

— De todas maneras.

— Ahí viene Hinata...ella sabrá. Voy a preguntarle.

Ha cruzado rápidamente el salón yendo hacia la puerta, donde efectivamente acaba de aparecer Hinata en traje de tarde; y mientras los invitados se aprestan a presenciar la nueva exhibición de esgrima, se acerca para hablarle en tono impaciente y confidencial.

— ¿Bajo contigo Sakura?...

— No.

— ¿Donde esta?...

— La deje en su cuarto, y tardara un rato en bajar. Ni siquiera había empezado a cambiarse.

— ¿Ah, no?...

— Tú sabes como es ella. Le encanta que la esperen.

— No... No sabía...

— Y yo todavía quisiera que tardara más...

— ¿Como?...

— En cuanto aparezca, ya no tendrás ojos más que para mirarla.

— ¿Tu crees?...

— Y tendrás razón. Yo no soy de esos envidiosos que niegan la verdad. En traje de esgrima esta muy guapa.

Ha fruncido los labios en una mueca casi infantil, como si fuera a romper a llorar, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Naruto que la mira nervioso y desconcertado.

— Hinata… ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado un ratito mientras ella llega?...

— ¿No es mucho sacrificio para ti?...

— No es ninguno. Deja las tonterías de esa clase...

— Comprendo que te fastidio, Naruto; pero sufro tanto...

— ¿Tú sufres?... ¿Tú?...

— A veces creo que más de lo que puedo resistir. Ven... hace demasiado calor aquí dentro. Necesito un poco de aire...

Ha tirado de él obligándole a cruzar la puerta. Y ahora están bajo aquella especie de camino techado de glicinas y sakuras, que conduce, desde el cuerpo central de la casa, hasta el amplio pabellón donde están instalados los salones de armas y gimnasia.

Unos bancos de mármol bordean el camino, y hacia uno, un poco más apartado, como arropado entre el ramaje de los arbustos, es hacia donde Hinata conduce a

Naruto con la decisión de un designio diabólico...

— Pero por Dios, Hinata...

— Ven aquí. Siéntate... óyeme. Dedícame diez minutos nada más; después estarás al lado de ella toda la tarde.

— Pero Hinata...

— No es más que un momento. Si supieras todas las dudas, todas las angustias que pasan por mi alma...

Nadie parece haber notado la evasión de Naruto y Hinata de la sala, nadie, excepto el sombrío visitante que vino desde Europa. Aun no sabe impulsado por que fuerza, Sasuke ha cruzado también aquella puerta, procurando pasar inadvertido: acaso presiente en la actitud y el gesto de Hinata, que algo importante puede escuchar...

Tal vez es solo el ansia de saber algo de Sakura...Sin que ellos le vean, se ha deslizado por detrás de los bancos; quiere saber, necesita saber; no importa el medio ni el recurso de que tenga que valerse; y acierta a ocultarse tras el macizo de enredaderas, en el preciso instante en que Hinata y Naruto toman asiento en el banco a quién sirve de espalda...

— Hinata... realmente no entiendo lo que te pasa, ni lo que tratas de decirme...

— Naruto... Es tan duro y tan difícil de que entiendas... Quisiera que tu lo adivinaras...

— Te juro que no tengo cualidades de mago.

— Ya lo sé; ni siquiera de hombre listo...

— ¿Como?...

— RESULTAS TONTO, ESO ES PORQUE ERES UN SER BUENO E INGENUO.

— ¡Hinata!...

— Es la verdad, la triste verdad... Y yo, que no puedo soportar verte tan ciego, yo que sufro hasta morirme porque sepas toda la verdad; tengo miedo de que no me creas, de que me juzgues mentirosa y mala...

— De sobra sabes que eso no puede ser, Hinata. ¿Quieres dejar ya ese tono dramático?...Eres una pequeña, una adorable niña, a quién quiero como una hermana. No quiero que estés triste ni que te preocupes, ni que tengas porque quejarte de nadie. Soy tu hermano mayor y te ayudare a ser feliz.

— Yo no puedo ser feliz, mientras tu...

— Mientras yo, ¿que?...

— Nada... Nada.

— ¿Otra vez las lágrimas?...Pero pequeña... ¿Quieres dejarte de sentimentalismos tontos?... Anda, dame el brazo; volvamos a la sala de armas...Tomaremos un par de copas de Sake y me prometerás no volver a estar triste...

— Lo único que te interesa es quitarme del medio y callarme...

— No, Hinata...

— Lo comprendo perfectamente. Me quitaría yo misma...No es por mi que sufro; es por ti, Naruto...

— ¿Por mi?...

— Por ti, Naruto; por ti...que no sabes nada, y a quién no puedo decir nada.

— ¿Y que habrías de decirme?...

— No, no...Es inútil; nunca me creerás.

— ¿Sabes que me estas asustando?...

— Estar asustado es lo mejor que podría ocurrirte; así no te engañaran.

— ¿Quién trata de engañarme?...

— Ella.

— ¿Que estas diciendo?... ¿A quién te refieres?...

— Ella, para ti, no es más que una. La mujer a la que has entregado la vida y el alma: Sakura, si quieres que te hable más claro.

Naruto ha palidecido; pero más aun que él, con un temblor más doloroso y más hondo, se ha agitado Sasuke Uchiha, estremecido hasta las entrañas.

Su mano crispada se ha hundido hasta el bolsillo, extrayendo aquel cuadrado de seda, bordeado de finísimos encajes, aquel pañuelo de mujer que rescato entre las cosas de su hermano, donde una inicial, una "U" ancha, de elegante trazo, parece marcarle con demasiada claridad el camino...

Naruto se ha puesto de pie casi con brusquedad. Por un momento siente el impulso de alejarse de Hinata, de no escucharla mas; pero un agudo, un finísimo dardo de celos, penetra en su alma envenenándole y deteniéndole a pesar suyo.

— Hace días que tratas de decirme algo de Sakura... Pero no continuas, solo medias palabras. ¡Si vas a seguir así, más vale que no me digas nada!...

— No sabes lo que diera por poder callarme: pero la conciencia no me deja...Oh, ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... Tienes razón; más vale que no te diga nada...Después de todo, no soy yo quién debe hablar.

— Espera, Hinata; no te vayas... Espera...

— No, Naruto, no...

— Si. Habla. Habla.

— No me lo perdonarías nunca; me odiarías como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que ella ha hecho...

— ¿De lo que ella ha hecho?...

— Más me vale callar.

— No. Ahora no callaras... Ya has dicho demasiado. Cuando se insinúan las cosas en la forma en que tú acabas de hacerlo, no hay más camino que hablar pronto y claro.

— ¡No hablare!...

— Hablaras porque te lo mando.

— ¡Oh, Naruto! No me sujetes así... Me haces daño...

— Perdóname, no fue mi intención; pero necesito que hables... ¿Que sabes de Sakura?... ¿Es acaso novia de Sasuke Uchiha?...

— Si fuera eso solamente...

— ¿Si fuera eso solamente, que?... Acaba. ¿Es eso?

— No, Naruto... De Sasuke nada, absolutamente nada que yo sepa. Lo que tu has visto y nada mas. ¡Ay, Naruto mi amor...! Tú eres como mi hermano. Ya antes lo has dicho, y siendo como mi hermano, yo no puedo callar; pero no puedo hablar tampoco... Le pedirías cuentas, armarías un escandalo... Lo sabrían los tíos... ¡seria horrible!...

Naruto se ha erguido respirando profundamente para contener la emoción que le embarga; esta muy pálido y un sudor helado empapan sus sienes y sus manos...

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de hablar claro?... ¿Que pasa con Sakura?...

— Cuando hable creerás que te estoy mintiendo.

— No creeré nada. Habla.

— ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... Para que yo hablara tendrías que darme tu palabra de honor, tendrías que jurarme... Si. Jurarme por la vida de tus padres, que ni Sakura ni ellos sabrán nunca que he sido yo quién te ha dicho la verdad...

— ¿Que verdad?...

— La verdad sobre Sakura...

— ¿Cuál es?... La estoy esperando. Y espero que para acusarla estés muy segura y tendrás que mostrar pruebas.

— Yo no la estoy acusando, Naruto...

— ¿Qué es entonces?...

— Nada... nada... Más vale que no hable...

— Ahora tienes que hablar aunque no quieras. Ahora tengo que saber toda la verdad... ¿De que pensabas acusar a Sakura?...

— Yo no la acuso y tengo pruebas además...

— ¿Pruebas de que?...

— De que no debe casarse con ella un hombre honrado.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué has dicho?...

— ¡Naruto, me estas lastimando los brazos!... ¡Suéltame!...

— ¡Estas suelta!... Pero por última vez... ¡habla!...

— No diré una palabra si no me juras antes que Sakura nunca lo sabrá, que no le dirás nada a tía Kushina, que no le harás ningún daño... Júramelo Naruto... ¡Júramelo!

— ¡Esta bien!... Jurado. Pero júrame que no dirás tu nada que no sea verdad. Júrame que me probaras todo lo que dices... ¡y no llores mas pequeña!...

Hinata ha secado sus lagrimes, el diabólico relámpago cruza otra vez por sus pupilas y ahora es ella la que se agarra al brazo de Naruto con ansia desesperada...

— Ven sígueme al fondo del jardín, donde nadie pueda escucharnos. Por aquí va a pasar ella dentro de unos segundos. Pueden vernos, pueden oírnos... y lo que voy a confiarte Naruto, solo tu tienes que oírlo, solo a ti soy capaz de decírtelo, para salvarte de una mala mujer. Porque te amo Naruto... ¡Porque te amo!...

Solo un instante ha cruzado el asombro por las pupilas azules de Naruto. Bruscamente inquieto mira a todos lados. Luego, su mano endurecida por la angustia, aprisiona con rabia el brazo de Hinata, arrastrándola a través de los arboles de sakuras, a donde espera que nadie les vea ni les oiga; pero Sasuke Uchiha ha seguido sus pasos; cien veces más tembloroso, más pálido, más transido de angustia que el propio Naruto, desgarrando su alma por el presentimiento de aquella revelación que ya cree adivinar...

— Habla...

— Naruto... Si tú supieras el sacrificio que me cuesta. Solo por ti. Solo por ti seria capaz de hacerlo...

— Acaba de hablar Hinata, todo esto me esta cansando.

— Ya veo que no te importa nada, ni mi dolor, ni mi sufrimiento, ni mis lágrimas...ni mi amor siquiera...

— ¡Hinata, por favor!...

— Ya sé, ella es el mundo entero para ti, que fuera de ella no ves ni oyes, ni te importa nada... Estas ciego, loco... Eres capaz de dar un escandalo, de preguntarle a ella, de hacer que se enteren los tíos.

— ¡Ya te he dado mi palabra de honor de callar!... ¿Que más quieres? ¿Que más exiges?... Te estas burlando de mi...

— Nunca, Naruto porque...

— Por última vez... ¡habla!... ¿Por qué no puede casarse Sakura con un hombre honrado?...

— Porque ella no lo es.

— ¿Qué?...

— No pongas esa cara, o no podre seguir hablando... Ella no tiene la culpa. Tu sabes como se crio, tu sabes como era su padre...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su padre en todo esto?... ¿Por qué pretendes que no es honrada?... ¿Por lo que hicieron los demás?...

— ¡No iría pura al altar!...

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por quien?... ¿Quién es su amante?...

— Naruto, no levantes la voz...

— ¡Me estas diciendo que Sakura tiene un amante!...

— No... No...

— ¿Pues que?... ¡Acaba!...

— Ella quiso a un hombre, o pareció quererlo... A un hombre que la adoraba; pero que no podía casarse con ella porque era pobre, ¿sabes?... No tenía nada. Y

Sakura sueña con ser rica, con ser la dueña de esta casa, con tener el mundo a sus pies...

— ¿Quién era ese hombre, y que paso con él?...

— Casi vivió en esta casa... era como un Secretario o abogado del tío Minato. Se veían a diario, salían juntos; estaban horas y horas perdidas en este jardín...

— ¿Y que más?...

— Salían a pasear a caballo por el club, solos, totalmente solos.

— ¿Y que?...Yo también lo hago y no pretenderás...

— Tú eres distinto; tú no serias capaz de una infamia...

— ¿Y ese hombre?...

— El no tuvo la culpa...ella era quién lo provocaba...

— ¿Qué?...

— Sin mala intención... por coquetear... Pero el que juega con fuego, termina quemándose...

— ¿Y que?...

— ¡Naruto!... No quieres comprenderme...

— ¡Quiero obligarte a que hables claro, enterarme hasta de la intima silaba, beberme todo el veneno de tus palabras!...

— ¿Crees que lo hago por mal?... ¿No te das cuenta?

— No quiero darme cuenta de nada sino oírte hasta el fin... ¿Como se que lo que dices es verdad?... ¿Como sabes que ese hombre fue amante de Sakura?... ¿Como puedes probarlo?... Dijiste que podías.

— Si preguntaras a los criados...

— ¿Los criados?... ¿Pero los criados saben?...

— No hablaran... Los tiene de su parte. Ella siempre tiene a las personas de su parte; las domina, las maneja como quiere... Y cuando uno desesperado habla, creen que lo hace por mal.

— No es eso. Admito que digas la verdad; que hubo aquí un hombre de quién Sakura estuvo enamorada, hasta adivino quién es... No le conocí, pero le oí nombrar demasiado: Itachi Uchiha, ¿verdad?...

— Si... Si... Primero fueron novios; pero nadie lo supo, nadie más que yo... Ella no quería que tía Kushina se enterara. No quería estar comprometida para poder flirtear con los demás. Ellos disimulaban que se querían; se veían de noche, a escondidas... en el jardín. Aquí mismo. ¿Te has fijado que el cuarto de Sakura tiene una ventana sin rejas?...Por las enredaderas es muy fácil trepar...y el entraba en su cuarto.

— ¿Lo sabes tu?... ¿Lo viste tu?...

—Si Naruto, lo vi muchas veces... El primer día creí que era un ladrón; salí corriendo de mi cuarto, fui a gritar; pero Sakura se había dado cuenta y me tapo la boca...

— ¿Que estas diciendo?...

— Me metió en su cuarto casi arrastrando, me maltrato...Si, me maltrato... Es mucho más alta, mucho más fuerte que yo...

— ¡Hinata!...

— Te lo juro... Me amenazo con matarme, si se lo decía a tía Kushina... Parecía una fiera... Me dio miedo y también lastima...Si tía Kushina lo hubiera sabido la habría echado de la casa.

— Hiciste muy mal en callar. ¡Debiste decírselo todo a mi padre!...

— Me dio miedo. El tío Minato no me quiere a mí, la quiere a ella. Contar una cosa así es horrible. Me hubiera odiado...como tú; como tú me estas odiando, y ella no me habría perdonado jamás... Jamás...

Ha retrocedido cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras Naruto devora su angustia y su rabia. Y no duda; cuanto ha dicho Hinata le parece lógico, claro; cree tener ante si la escena, y la voz quejumbrosa sigue derramando como gotas de veneno corrosivo, razones y palabras.

— Seguramente se querían... Se querían mucho...Pero Sakura tiene miedo a ser pobre, sueña con vivir en un palacio, con tener muchos criados. Cuando a los dos o tres días me atreví a hablarle del asunto, me dijo que Itachi Uchiha se iba a casar con ella.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?...

— Él le había jurado, le había prometido que volvería rico en pocos meses. Había conocido a un hombre que iba a buscar dinero, riquezas en una isla, y había firmado con él. Le hablo de la isla Sado, de las plantaciones de arroz... del pueblo Kuninaka, y le pidió que lo esperara.

— Entonces, Sakura...

— Lo dejo marchar... Al principio le escribía, recibía cartas; cartas que ella quemaba después de leer. Y cuando hablábamos, siempre me decía que seria millonaria, que él volvería cargado de riquezas... Todo cambio cuando tú llegaste...

— ¿Cuando yo llegue?...

— Tú ya eras millonario... No tenía que esperar que hicieras fortuna, y además, la posición, el nombre, el gusto de mandar en esta casa; de imponerse a la voluntad de tía Kushina, de obligarme a mi a callar; porque entonces ella seria la dueña de todo... ¡Comprenderás que era mejor, mucho mejor...y resolvió atraparte!...

— ¿También te dijo que había resuelto eso?...

— No. Naruto; no me lo dijo; pero a la vista salta...Tú te enamoraste de ella al verla, y del otro no se sabe nada... Puede ser que ella le haya escrito rompiendo con él, puede ser que piense que se ha muerto, como tantos que van en busca de dinero... ¡Naruto!... Naruto querido... ¡perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño!... Tú sufres... Sufres... Pero si te hubieras casado con ella sufrirías mas, infinitamente mas; porque ella no te ama...

Ha quedado mirándolo con ansia, esperando la reacción de aquel hombre herido con golpe tan brutal; pero pasa un largo rato sin que Naruto hable. Ha quedado inmóvil, la mirada vaga, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, como saboreando el dolor infinito que cada instante penetra más en su alma, torturándola más hondo, desgarrándole.

— Naruto... Naruto...

— No me ama, es verdad; no me ama ni me amara jamás...Ahora lo veo claro... Ahora comprendo sus dudas, su angustia...Por eso me ha apartado de ella, por eso me rechaza...

— ¿Como?...

— Si, si... Me ha dicho que no me quiere, ¡me ha rechazado!... Me ha hablado de su afecto de hermano... Es todo cuanto puede darme. Y tengo que reconocer que, al menos conmigo, ha sido leal...

— Naruto... Yo te ruego...

— Déjame, Hinata... Déjame ahora... ¡No puedo mas!...

— ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!...

Hinata ha corrido a través del jardín, hacia el lugar por donde Naruto se ha alejado con gesto de desesperación, como si huyera de si mismo.

— ¡Naruto!...

Ninguno de los dos ha notado la presencia del hombre que se escondía tras los arbusto, en el que ha oído también esa confesión, como si cada palabra fuese una puñalada; cuyo pecho se levantan ciegas olas de furor y de angustia, amenazando con ahogarle, porque rugen con idénticas voces dentro de él; celos, amor, dolor y venganza... cuyos puños se han cerrado, viendo caer hecha polvo su última esperanza, viendo hundirse el castillo de sueños que a pesar suyo levantara.

— ¡Tenía que ser ella!... ¡De todas las mujeres del mundo, tenía que ser ella!... La mujer que destruyo a su hermano…

Un dolor casi físico le oprime el pecho. Parece que el corazón se le detiene, que el aire le falta, como si al conjuro de aquel nombre las fuerzas le abandonaran.

— Ella... tenía que ser ella; Sakura... ¡Sakura, la única mujer sobre la tierra a quién yo hubiera sido capaz de amar!

..

...

...

...

* * *

Hola, sé que me atrase mucho, y posiblemente de aquí a Octubre o el resto del año demore, ando en tramites de titulación, unos pendientes que tengo en mi servicio social, mi trabajo como directora en un evento de mi ciudad, constantemente por mi tienda estoy viajando sobre todo Julio a Diciembre y sobre todo viendo mi viaje al DF a estudiar otra carrera que es Doblaje. Con tantas cosas posiblemente demore, pero prometo no dejar la historia, siempre hay tiempo para todo si uno sabe organizarse, y justamente es mi área lo organizacional.

Muchas gracias por seguir mí historia y sobre a las personas que se toman unos minutos para escribirme, a ustedes que me escriben les doy las gracias:

–Blak17kira: Gracias por el apoyo, y por tus ánimos para seguir con la historia, te lo agradezco. :3

–Yesi: Su atracción en cada capítulo se volverá más fuerte, tan intenso que se amaran, pero todo a su tiempo, pobre Sasuke y Sakura si van a sufrir, junto a Naruto, gracias por tu comentario. :3

–Lizzie2926: ya casi, es como un dicho, soy muy mala con los dichos pero creo que va así "Después de la tormenta viene la calma", gracias por tu comentario. :3

–Gaby: Gracias por tu comentario, sí va a sufrir un poquito, pero después tendrá su recompensa, a veces en la vida si las cosas no son fáciles, no lo aprecias tanto, bueno eso pienso. :3

–Murasaki: Gracias por tus ánimos, de hecho amo esta gran escritora, es un ejemplo para el país, espero hacer lo mejor posible, y más con una pareja tan hermosa SasuSaku.:3

...

Si les gusto el capítulo, si les interesa que siga con esta bonita historia, podrían dejar un comentario, me gusta leer lo que opinan de ella, gracias, los leo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
